Everything Purple
by violetjewelz
Summary: [AU] - [BxK] Kaoru is a rich and modern teenager who runs away from home after arguing with her mother. She gets transported back into another time and another place. The time and place of the legendary Battousai. [COMPLETE]
1. Running Away

**Everything Purple**  
_violetjewelz_

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters associated with the great manga/anime. Wish I did, though ...

**Chapter 1:** Running Away

* * *

"Kamiya Kaoru! What do you think you're doing?"

Kaoru cringed mentally and outwardly as she heard her mother's voice bellow into her left ear. She cautiously turned to her left and saw her mother standing tall, hands pressed firmly against her hips.

"I only ordered--" Kaoru began to explain.

"I don't want to hear any excuses coming from your mouth, missy! I told you that if you wanted to buy something off the internet, you had to ask me! And you deliberately disobeyed me! You just completely ignored what I commanded you not to do and bought off of Ebay!" Kaoru's enraged mother yelled.

"Mother, we're rich, I can afford it," the girl reasonably said.

"I don't care if we're poor or if we're rich!" her mother continued to shout. "I told you not to buy anything off the 'net and you went ahead and did so! As of now, you are off the computer for two months!"

Kaoru cried out in disbelief. "Mom! That's just not fair! How can-"

"SILENCE! I don't care if it's not fair!" The exasperated older woman calmed down for a minute, pausing to think. "No, I changed my mind. I'm rethinking."

"You are? Oh, thank you! I knew there was justice!" Kaoru sighed loudly with relief, not wanting to go through an agonizing two months of no computer.

"Yes. I've decided--"

"Yes?" Kaoru crossed her fingers, hoping for a fair punishment.

"I've decided that since you disobeyed me _and _you think that your punishment is unfair even though whatever I say goes, that I will add on to your sentence."

"_WHAT?_ What the hell?!! That's not fair, either!!" Kaoru shouted, pounding her fist on the oak table in front of her. "You can't add on to my punishment!

Kaoru's mother roughly grabbed her daughter's arm. "Watch your language! Just for that, I'll make your punishment even worse. Now don't talk anymore or I'll make it worse for you."

Truthfully, Kaoru didn't know how there could be anything worse than no computer, but she stayed silent, not wanting to think what was worse than that.

"You shall go without your computer, your TV or your phone for two months. Plus," she quickly continued before Kaoru could interrupt her, "No going out for two weeks!"

Kaoru could only gape at her mother, not believing a word she heard. "Truly you don't think that all of this is necessary, do you?" she inquired, grinding her teeth together in anger.

"Whatever makes you see that you must do what I say is necessary. Now," Her mother pointed upstairs, "Go to your room immediately and think about what you have done."

Grudgingly, Kaoru made her way to her room and once there, slammed her door. "Fuckin' bitch," she cursed as she ungracefully plopped onto her bed, closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Kaoru awoke from her sleep. Shifting uncomfortably, she glanced at her clock. "Midnight. I guess now is better than any other time," she thought aloud.

Picking up a duffel back from inside her closet, she began to throw in some stuff. Her laptop computer (where she was going, she wouldn't have a mother to make her put it away), her CD player along with her CDs, some books, some clothes, food and drink, all her money, and everything else that was needed.

Quickly scribbling a note, Kaoru tossed it onto her bed, making sure that her mother could find it.

And, without a second thought or glance backwards, Kaoru jumped out of her window, landing softly on to the green grass.

* * *

After about an hour of walking, Kaoru finally reached Union Terminal. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Kaoru thought, pushing open the door.

Kaoru was surprised at the amount of people there. Besides her, there was only three other people. Two working at the ticket booths and one custodian. 'Guess no one really uses trains anymore,' she concluded, approaching the ticket booth.

"One to Phoenix, please."

The man on the other side of the glass didn't even bother to manage a smile as he spoke. "That'll be $64.95."

Shuffling through her wallet, Kaoru pulled out a fifty, a ten and a five, handing it to the man. As the ticket was slid underneath the glass, she picked it up.

"Train leaves in two minutes," the man informed her, without a hint of emotion.

Not waiting for her nickel in change, she sprinted down the vacant hallways and finally skidded to a stop, only managing to jump onto the train before the speaker came on, announcing that the train was leaving.

As she took a seat in front of her, she looked around to see if there was anyone else on the train. Besides her, there was nobody. 'Odd,' she contemplated, 'Surely I wouldn't be the only one on here.'

Getting up and gathering her duffel bag, she walked down the aisle of the train, looking for any signs of life at all.

Kaoru became steadily worried, after moving through five of the six train cars and seeing no one at all. The only place she hadn't looked was up front, where the person managing the train would be.

Really without even thinking, Kaoru reached out to grab the door handle. Slowly, she turned the knob and sauntered in.

What she saw --or to be more exact-- what she _didn't_ see was an engineer or driver or anything of that sort. All she saw were lots and lots of controls.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, she ambled on over to the controls. One section of the controls was labeled _'Destination'_. 'An automatic train? I didn't know there was such a thing,' Kaoru thought as she looked at the buttons and lettering below. _'1868 - Japan'_ suddenly appeared. 'Japan? 1868? What is going on?' Kaoru frightfully pondered. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a big, red button, almost beckoning to her. Cautiously, she lifted a delicate, manicured finger until it hovered menacingly over the control button. 'I know I shouldn't do this,' Kaoru reasoned, but she couldn't seem to control her movement.

Like a bolt of lightning, she rapidly pressed the button.

For awhile nothing happened. All was quiet, and Kaoru could even hear her breath, although she was not heavily breathing.

Then, without even a warning, the power shut off, leaving Kaoru in the complete darkness. Lights of all different colors started to flicker on and off and noises of odd sorts were being made by unknown origins.

As Kaoru fainted, falling back harshly onto the carpeted floor, she could barely make out some eerie, monotonous, computer voice. "Your destination - Kyoto. Year - 1868." A short pause, "You are now being transported to the Meiji Era."

* * *

Kaoru awoke to a pounding headache and a stiff back. Eyes still closed, she stood up, brushing dirt off her purple miniskirt and readjusting her white tube top.

She opened her eyes and brushed a black strand of hair over her shoulder. She loved her hair and spent about as much money on it as she did anything else. Heck, she even had been in a few Herbal Essences commercials. She had recently had it straightened and it was now silky and shiny.

Making sure that her purple diamond earrings, bracelets, anklets, and rings were still on, (as they were worth a lot) she finally realized that she was in unfamiliar terrain.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked to no one in particular, as there was really no one to ask. Her purple eyes searched to her left and saw some pretty cherry blossoms, in full bloom, with chickadees chirping happily, trying to attract a mate. She tried to see as far as she could and so no building whatsoever. 'Okay. There are definitely no areas in Cincinnati where you can't find a building of some sort.'

Hearing hooves pounding upon the ground behind her, Kaoru swivelled so she was facing south instead of north. Or at least by the position of the sun, she figured she was now facing south.

She soon saw a cart with two horses. Perched atop of the cart was an old man. She bounded over to the cart as it drew to a stop. The man leaped off, surprisingly agile for a man of his age.

She stopped in her tracks as he came to her. "What are you wearing, young miss? I've never seen such a .. a.. an _interesting_ ensemble."

Raising her eyebrows, confused, Kaoru replied, "Actually this is quite normal. Or at least for where I live. Which comes to my question. Where am I?"

It was now the man's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Why Kyoto of course!"

Kaoru wheeled back in surprise. "K-kyoto? You mean Kyoto, Japan?"

"Well of course," the man answered, just as surprised as her. "Is there another Kyoto I know not of?"

"N-not that I know of," she stated, somewhat uncertain 'I guess that 'train' did bring me to Japan,' she considered, thoughtfully, 'But why?'

"I take it that you are lost?"

The man's words brought Kaoru back to reality. "Y-yes. I definitely am. Do you know where the nearest establishment is?"

"Establishment? I'm confused by your choice of words, young miss."

"I mean, like a village or someplace with houses or whatever," she corrected herself.

"Oh, yes. Yes. It's about twenty miles away. I can get you there in a little more than an hour, if you would like."

"Really? That would be great. I'm just so confused. So lost ... so ... oh, I don't know!" Kaoru cried out, slumping her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll get you somewhere where you can get a nice rest and some good food. Follow me," the man said, beckoning her to follow. "By the way, what might your name be?"

"Kamiya. Kaoru Kamiya."

'This girl sure is a strange one, that's for sure,' the old man thought as he climbed back onto the cart.

He reached out his hand for Kaoru to take, and once she got on safely with her luggage, he urged his two horses to move on to the nearest village.

'What the fuck?!' she thought, as she laid her head against her duffel bag. 'What I'm doing in Kyoto?'

Soon, Kaoru fell into a short slumber, dreaming of what might happen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you guys think? I'm sorry it's so short. This is my first ever fanfic and I want to make sure that you like it at least somewhat before I continue to write anymore. I'll be able to write more in every chapter because this is only five pages and it took me only about one and a half hours. I try to update fairly often. The more the reviews, the quicker I update.

Please feel free to leave flames, but please make them constructive, and say how I can maybe make my story better. I am, as I said, new to this whole outfit and having other writers and readers give me suggestions would be a good help. If you give me your e-mail address in your review, I would be more than happy to e-mail you when I update, just make sure you tell me in your review.

I'm not quite sure how the plot is going to unfold or what it even is. Of course this is a Battousai & Kaoru fanfic, so somehow, sometime they will get together. I'm not good at making complications and stuff, so if you any ideas, any ideas at ALL, please feel free to suggest them!

I really hope that so far you have liked my fic. I'll continue to update (as long as I get one review, so I know that people are actually reading this and I'm not wasting my time writing it for no one to read).

_- violetjewelz_


	2. Show Business

**Everything Purple**  
_violetjewelz_

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters associated with the great manga/anime. Wish I did, though ...

**Chapter 2:** Show Business

* * *

"Miss! Wake up! Kaoru-san!"

Kaoru lazily rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stifling a yawn in the process. Someone was shaking her and she had no idea who. Finally adjusting her vision, she saw a face directly in front of hers. One with wrinkles. Very many wrinkles.

Kaoru wasted no time at all in springing away from the old man. "Eww! Don't touch me you ugly old pervert!" she screeched, causing the 'pervert' to cover his ears in pain.

"Kaoru-san!! It's me! We're in Setajimo. It's the village I told you about," the old man panicked, eyes almost bugging out of his head.

She quickly realized her mistake and clapped a hand across her mouth. "Oh my! I am sooo sorry, mister! It's just that I'm not quite use to waking up to an old man," Kaoru apologized profusely.

"That's okay, miss. I understand," the man consoled her. "But I must apologize myself. I shall be leaving you here, as I have business of my own to attend to."

Kaoru didn't want to be left alone in a strange village, but she didn't want to be selfish and ask the man to stay. After all, he went out of his way to just take her to this village. She was about to thank the man, but he cut in.

"Please do be careful, Kaoru-san," he warned her. "I've heard that Battousai might be lurking in the shadows here. Word has it his next target is Hajami Taguchi. He owns a tavern here. I really do hate to leave you here, but I must. I give you my best wishes."

As the old man who helped Kaoru began to leave, she held up her hand. "Wait! Sir, please wait!" She waited until the man had his attention on her before continuing. "Who exactly is this 'Battousai' person that you speak of?"

The old man was now even more surprised then when he first saw the girl. "You know not of the legendary manslayer, Hitokiri Battousai?"

"Umm .... no. Should I?"

He seemed to actually mull over this before he started again. "Well, perhaps it's best if you didn't know of him. You probably won't even see him. His assassinations are--" The man paused, trying to think of the best word to use. "Quite quick. The only people who would see him would die by his sword before even getting a second glance."

"Oh," was all that Kaoru could manage, not wanting to even think of what this bloodthirsty criminal looked like. "Thank you, mister. But, before you leave, please tell me your name."

"It's Narumi Hirano. Now, as I said, I must leave you. I hope that once again I might see you. Take care, Kaoru-san." The old man bid his farewell, hopping onto his cart and disappearing down the unpaved road.

* * *

Kaoru was downright tired. She didn't even think she could possibly move another foot ahead of her. So, wiping away her silky bangs, she pushed open the door of the nearest public building.

The stench hit her full force and she wheeled back, offended by it. She had smelled alcohol numerous times before, heck she had even drunken a few beers, but never before in her sixteen years on Earth, had she smelled so much of it at once.

A man at a nearby table to her left, suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. She turned her face away, trying to get away from the smell of his breath.

"You're mighty pretty. And mighty young, too. What is a beauty such as yourself doing here?" the drunk man asked her, not really realizing that she was wearing such an odd outfit.

Kaoru wrenched her arm free of the man's dirty hold. "I'm looking for a place to stay. Not that it's any of your business," she replied, gritting her teeth to keep from lashing out at him.

"Well, you could stay here. If you ... _entertain_ me, I suppose I could give you money to rent a room," the drunk man offered.

"I don't make offers with drunk people. Especially drunk perverts." She quickly turned away, fire in her steps.

Luckily, the man did not follow her and started to 'talk' with a prostitute in a very revealing kimono. She looked around, trying to find the owner of the tavern. She approached the bar and took a seat.

Kaoru saw a man on the other side of the bar and tried to gain his attention. "Umm, excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you had an extra room for the night?"

The man whom the question was directed to merely grunted. Another man, who seemed to be the other's brother since their features were so alike, answered her with a gruff, deadpan tone. "You got money?"

"Yeah. Of course! Hold on, please." Kaoru scrummaged through her pack and took out her purse. After unzipping it, she took out a wallet and after unzipping that, took out a fifty. "Will this cover it?"

The man sauntered over and all but gracefully ripped the bill out of her hand. After studying it for a minute, he handed it back. "This ain't money."

"Yes it is, mister! I could buy two whole outfits with this at Agaci-Too in Ohio! May I add that I love that store!" Kaoru exclaimed, maybe a little too giddy given her circumstance.

"Ohio?" the man inquired. "Didn't the colonies add that territory about five years ago? Besides, what good does international money do me?"

"Actually," Kaoru corrected him, "It was over one hundred years ago that the United States gained the Ohio territory. Around the 1860's, I believe."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, this is the 1860's and I will not accept your money!" the man yelled back at her, quite loudly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that ..." Kaoru trailed off, feeling stupid.

"Yeah, well this ain't no charity train. So I'd suggest you leave and find some other place to stay. Like on the streets," the man said, getting very irritated.

If there was one thing Kaoru was for sure of in this strange town, it was that she didn't want to live on the streets, so she continued to prod the man. "Maybe I could work for you and then I could earn my keep?"

"And what, might you be able to do around here? Unless you want to be a--"

"Whore?" Kaoru interrupted. "No, thank you!" Kaoru ruminated for awhile until she came up with an idea. "I was the best singer in my school choir back in the US and I'm actually the karaoke champ at my school. I could entertain the men that way."

"Karaoke? What the hell is that?"

"It's really popular where I come from and a lot of places have it," Kaoru informed him.

"I suppose you could give it a try. But you only get one chance. If everyone hates it, it's out on the streets for you. Got it?" the man finally decided.

Kaoru quickly shook the man's hand. "It's a deal. Now, may I know the name of my ... shall we say, manager?"

The man looked at her before answering. "Taguchi. Hajami Taguchi."

Kaoru gasped as her eyes widened. He was the man that this Battousai person was supposedly going to kill. "A-are you--"

Hajami cut her off with his hand. "I know what you're thinking. I'm Battousai's next target and I'm going to die and all that bullshit." His face became very stern all of a sudden as he paused. "But, I am stronger than he thinks. I'll be the one doing the killing when he comes."

Kaoru was only able to manage a slight nod. "Anyways," Hajami continued, "You should probably start as soon as possible. I'm not the one to waste time. You'll be working for three hours straight and you'll want your sleep."

"Fine," Kaoru agreed, moving towards the stage where she would be performing. She took out her laptop and after booting it up, she uploaded Dell Jukebox. She turned toward the audience who had all brought their attention towards her, seeing such a strange girl in such a strange outfit with such a strange contraption in front of her.

"Hey y'all!" She greeted them, trying to be as friendly as possible. "So, let's see here ... which artist would you like?"

"Katsushika Hokusai!" a member of the audience supplied.

"No, no, no! Not a painter-like artist. A music artist! So, any suggestions?"

The crowd was silent this time.

"Ermm ... Okay, then. Give me a letter. That might narrow down the choices."

Most of the crowd were still too surprised to utter a sound, but a few managed to speak.

"S!" one voice cried out.

"No! I!" another provided from the front row.

"Neither of those! I say 'J' for Japan!" yet another suggested.

"Hmm.. I could use both J and S. Do you like Jessica Simpson?"

"Who's that?" the young man in the front row that had wanted the letter 'I' asked. "Just choose yourself. What's it going to be, though?"

Kaoru's face lifted as she smiled. "Good idea. _'What's it gonna be'_, it is."

The man who had spoken just shrugged, not really caring.

"Okay. Here goes nothing..." Kaoru selected the song and clicked play. A few seconds later, music played quietly. She turned it up as loud as possible and moved to center stage.

Kaoru began to sing with the background music playing.

_Every girl want a guy that's right  
And I've been waiting for this guy all my life  
Every girl want a guy that's true  
We've been kicking it for a while  
It could be you I want to know where we stand  
Are you gonna be a dog, or a gentleman  
Baby, come clean, keep it straight with me  
Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy  
What's it gonna be?_

Kaoru then hopped off the stage and walked over to a man probably in his mid-twenties.

_I'm not looking for someone to waste my time  
And I'm not that kind of girl to read between the lines  
I'm into you, but I need to know  
If you're feeling me too  
If you are, let me know  
Let me know what's up with you, babe  
Remove your mask do I can see behind  
See all the feelings you once tried to hide_

She grabbed a napkin from the table the man was sitting at and took out a pen that she had in her pocket. She wrote something on it and laid it back on the table.

_Oooh yeah...  
Here's a letter from my heart  
Keep it simple not too hard  
I wanna be your girl  
Read the sign, down below  
Check the box "yes" or "no"_

The man widened his eyes and after getting hold of Kaoru's pen, he checked the box next to _'yes'_ and held it up to her face. She smirked and continued on to a guy a few tables over. This guy was a little older, probably in his thirties.

_Every girl want a guy that's right  
And I've been waiting for this guy all my life  
Every girl want a guy that's true  
We've been kicking it for a while  
It could be you  
I want to know where we stand  
Are you gonna be a dog, or a gentleman  
Baby, come clean, keep it straight with me  
Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy  
What's it gonna be?_

Kaoru maneuvered to another man, younger than the other two. She guessed he was in his early-twenties. She sang directly to him, kneeling down in front of him.

_I can't wait too long for you to make up my mind  
And so I'm telling you that boy  
You're running out of time  
I feel as I'm going through a meltdown overload  
I've got so much love inside  
Boy I'm ready to explode  
Remove your mask  
So I can see behind_

She waved her hand across the young man's face, pretending to take off an invisible mask.

_See all the feelings you boys try to hide  
Kaoru handed the same napkin she used before to the man.  
Here's a letter from my heart  
Keep it simple, not too hard  
I wanna be your girl  
Read the sign, down below  
And check the box "yes" or "no"_

After seeing a second check near the _'yes'_ box, she strolled towards someone else. Sitting in an empty chair at the new man's table, she proceeded to sing.

_Every girl wants a guy that's right  
And I've been waiting for this guy all my life  
Every girl wants a guy that's true  
We've been kicking it for a while  
It could be you  
I want to know where we stand  
Are you gonna be a dog, or a gentleman  
Baby, come clean, keep it straight with me  
Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy  
What's it gonna be_

Kaoru left the man and as she sang, she walked in between tables, singing a sentence to a different man every time.

_Are you gonna use me up and throw me all away  
Ain't got no time to beat around the bush  
Ain't got no time for games  
All I ask is just one wish  
And that's for you to say  
That you want me for your girl  
And you won't play games hey, hey!_

She caught sight of a boy probably seventeen and after reaching him, she traced his lips with her finger, being as sexy as she could.

_Do you want me?  
I'll give you this much to say "Baby"  
_

_Every girl want a guy that's right  
And I've been waiting for this guy all my life  
Every girl want a guy that's true  
We've been kicking it for a while  
It could be you_

_I want to know where we stand  
Are you gonna be a dog, or a gentleman  
Baby, come clean, keep it straight with me  
Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy  
What's it gonna be?_

Kaoru sang as she went to the stage.

_Every girl want a guy that's right  
And I've been waiting for this guy all my life  
Every girl want a guy that's true  
We've been kicking it for a while  
It could be you_

_I want to know where we stand  
Are you gonna be a dog, or a gentleman  
Baby, come clean, keep it straight with me  
Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy  
What's it gonna be?_

Kaoru was now, once again, center stage and she repeated the chorus one more time, fading out gradually.

_Every girl want a guy that's right  
And I've been waiting for this guy all my life  
Every girl want a guy that's true  
We've been kicking it for a while  
It could be you_

_I want to know where we stand  
Are you gonna be a dog, or a gentleman  
Baby, come clean, keep it straight with me  
Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy  
What's it gonna be?_

Once she was finished, nobody made a sound. For awhile, Kaoru began to believe that her audience didn't like her performance and she was destined to live on the streets for the rest of her life. Soon after this thought, however, applause started up. In less than ten seconds, the applause was thunderous and after about a minute, everyone stood up, giving her a standing ovation, even if they didn't know what that was.

Hajami was soon at Kaoru's side, his eyes beaming and a big grin plastered on his face. This was a big change from the serious man she had met just a few minutes earlier. "Well, it seems as though you were right. It appears as though they like this."

Kaoru smiled as well, happy that everyone seemed to like her so much.

"You've probably already guessed, but I'll tell you anyways," Hajami began, "You can stay here for as long as you sing here."

Kaoru silently cheered. She wouldn't have to live on the streets after all. "What about food, though?"

"I'll supply that as well. But you have to do just as great as you did right now for it," he told her, grinning widely.

'Wow,' Kaoru mused, 'This man sure has changed. He was ready to throw me out about five minutes ago.'

"For tonight, I'll let you go to bed now, for I bet you're really tired for everything that might have happened to you today. I don't want you sing while tired. Bet it ain't good for your voice," Hajami said.

"Okay. Thank you very much, Taguchi-san," Kaoru conveyed her gratitude towards him.

"No problem. But just call me Hajami from now on." Hajami unlocked the door to Kaoru's new room and ushered her in. "Now, have a good night's sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning."

Kaoru wasted no time in falling asleep. She did not doubt that the next day would be very busy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! A second chapter done! Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I was hoping for even one reveiw, and when I saw that I had 10 (that was when I started writing this chapter, at least)! And what's more, is that everyone liked my story! Thanks a ton, y'all! 

I haven't decided when Kaoru and the Battousai will meet, but I do know how. It might be next chapter or it might be the one after that.

**Review Responses:**

_half-breed-demon-fox:_ I hope that I updated soon enough for you! Is two days good? It might be less frequent now that it will be the school week again, though.

_Rokushin: _The old guy really isn't that important to the story, he was just someone needed to get Kaoru to the village. But, then again, perhaps he could be something more in later chapters? Who knows?

_Brittanie Love: _Thank you! I'm glad that you like it so far!

_bsdisaster:_ Thanks for your adivce, I definitely like getting advice. I like getting it more than compliments because with advice I can improve (hopefully) on what needs improvement. I'll try my best to not rush in to things and have everything happen so fast. This chapter probably wasn't all that logical, but then again it's not very logical that someone would be transported into the past!

_I DO NOT OWN DBZ: _I'm glad that you like it! I'll definitely write more since so many people seem to like it!

_DarkBlueKitsune: _Yeah! Another compliment. Thank you! I appreciate it ... like .. A LOT! -giggles-

_Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane: _Man! I'm so stoked! All these compliments! I'll try my best to update as much as possible!

_Crazed T.V. Girl18: _Sadly, I do have to stop somewhere. Hopefully my updates will be frequent enough to satisfy your fanfic reading desire!

_kenshin's-angel:_ Kaoru does have a pretty bad mouth, doesn't she? But I do tend to cuss every so often and so does everyone else I know, so it's only normal for a high-school girl in modern time (like Kaoru in this story) to curse. Thanks for your review!

_KenKao4eva: _Thank you so much! I didn't think my first fic would be all that great, but what you said makes me feel very good. Confident, as well. Don't worry, though, I won't be cocky or anything. That's just not me!

_-violetjewelz_


	3. First Meeting

**Everything Purple**  
_violetjewelz _

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters associated with the great manga/anime. Wish I did, though ...

**Chapter 3:** First Meeting

* * *

Kaoru was up right as the sun came up. Why? She had no clue, but she just couldn't get back to bed. So she had crawlen out of bed and tried to find an outfit for the day. She had found a sundress that she had received as a present for her birthday two months ago. It had an A-line front and it was all white with purple butterflies. She had tied her hair up in a high ponytail with a matching purple butterfly hair tie. After applying a light layer of purple eyeshadow, she slipped on a pair of purple flip-flops and covered her eyes with her purple contact lenses.

Now, she was standing at her door, purse in hand, deciding if she should wait a few hours before leaving. She wasn't sure when everyone else got up in this place and she didn't want to wake someone up.

She carefully opened her door and stepped out. She briefly glanced around to make sure nobody was up yet, and, after finding her way to the tavern's main entrance and exit, she stepped out into the warm, morning sunshine.

Having a gig at Hajami's tavern would get her food and a place to stay, but she knew that she would need extra money to buy things that she would want. After all, she only had about a week or two's worth of clothing. If she had to stay here the rest of her life, she would be needing more clothing. Preferably clothing that made her fit in better. Not that she could buy her type of clothing here, but whatever.

Kaoru strolled down the street which her tavern was on, looking for any place that might hire a girl of such strange origins as herself.

* * *

After walking for about an hour, she still had no luck. She had tried three different places: a tea store, a clothing store, and a painting store, but none of them would hire her.

Finally, a florist caught Kaoru's eyes and she almost jumped in excitement. Her Nana on her mother's side owned a florist back home and she had worked there numerous times. She knew a lot about flowers and was great at arranging them. Hopefully her attire wouldn't effect her potential employer's decision on whether or not to hire her.

Holding her breath, she entered the florist and went up to where a lady was sitting. "Umm ... hello," Kaoru began, a tad nervous, "I was wondering ... if you needed an extra hand around here, if you could ... ermm ... hire me .. possibly?"

The old woman whom she was speaking to rushed over to Kaoru's side and, going op on her tippy-toes (as she was very short), she pinched Kaoru's cheeks. "My, my! You are a very pretty one, aren't you? Of course you can work here! Would you like to start now?"

"Thank you, you're very kind. I would love that." Kaoru smiled, "But you're just going to hire me like that? You're not going to interview me or ask of my experiences or anything?"

"What's the need to? I'm sure you'll be a great worker. I'll have you just working here. Here's a list of the prices of the different kinds of flowers. Tulips are buy three get one free for this week," the old woman instructed.

'Guess they had sales back in the olden days too. Who woulda' thunk?' Kaoru mentally thought. "Okay. That sounds good. But I have two questions: what are my hours and what should I call you. After all, you are my employer." Quickly, Kaoru added, "Oh, and my name is Kamiya Kaoru."

The old woman ignored the fact that she didn't know what Kaoru meant by employer and answered her. "You can work however long you want. I'll give you 5 yen for every hour you do work and you can just call me Shigeta."

"Awesome! I really do appreciate you hiring me, Shigeta. No one else seemed to want me." Kaoru thanked her employer.

"Oh it's nothing really. A young woman such as yourself does need money these days for all the beautiful kimono that have recently came out. Though by what you're wearing, it seems you don't like kimonos," Shigeta chuckled lightly.

"Actually, I've never worn one," Kaoru mentioned. "Anyways, may I work from 8:00am to 3:00pm? That's seven hours." Kaoru asked Shigeta.

"Sounds good to me. That would be ..." Shigeta tried to think, scrunching her face together as if that would help her come up with an answer. "I'm sorry I'm not that great at math. Do you know?"

"35 yen," Kaoru supplied easily. "Do you think that you could pay me at the end of each day, because I'll need that money for like .. anything except food and board."

"That can be done! Now, I'm going to go arrange some flowers and wreaths. You're good at math as you just showed, so I have no doubt that you'll do great. We can eat lunch around 12:30pm. I'll come and get you then." With that, Shigeta went into the back and worked on some flower arrangement.

'Well this sure did work out well,' Kaoru thought, 'I think I'll be able to do this!'

* * *

Kaoru was surprised at how busy the florist was. It was 2:00pm and so far they had made 200 yen. Shigeta had closed the shop temporarily at 12:30pm and they had shared Shigeta's lunch. Kaoru had at first refused because she didn't want to take her food, since she was already so generous to give her her much needed job. It turned that Shigeta was just as stubburn and bull-headed as Kaoru and finally, Kaoru's grumbling stomach was enough to solve that problem. She had never had Japanese food and she found out that it wasn't all that bad.

The next hour passed by rather rapidly and soon Shigeta had paid Kaoru her her 1,750 yen and sent her out the door before Kaoru could protest about staying to help clean up. "I don't close for hours, there's no need for clean up, silly girl. I'll see you tomorrow at eight. Now go, for Kami's sake!" was exactly what Shigeta had told her.

Once she got outside, Kaoru put her money in her wallet and then put her wallet back in her purse, zipping it up. Kaoru closed her eyes and started to skip down the empty street, singing as she went.

That didn't last long, though, as she soon bumped into something and fell flat on her back. Kaoru sat up and cracked her neck before looking at what she had bumped into. When she saw what, or rather, who she had run into, she felt completely embarrassed.

'Dammit, Kaoru. You're sooo stupid. You're not supposed to skip down the street with your eyes closed,' she inwardly cursed to herself and looked back up at the man. 'And to bump into such a sexy man, too!' Now this guy was definitely worthy of being a _YM 'aww yeah!'_ guy. Actually, he was even hotter than any of the other past 'aww yeah!' guys. The man was probably in his late teens, possibly a few years older than her. He had long, flame-red hair pulled back in a high ponytail and a x-shaped slash across his left cheek. His eyes were what shocked her the most; they were a deep golden-amber color. Her eyes trailed farther down and she couldn't help thinking what a nice body the man had. His dark blue gi was open a little, showing his golden-tanned chest. She could see some muscles underneath that shirt of his and for a split second almost wanted to tear it off of him, but she didn't want to think of the consequences of that.

A deep voice brought Kaoru's eyes back to his face. "Aren't you going to apologize for carelessly bumping into me?"

Kaoru averted her eyes from the man's face. She had forgotten, in her viewing of the sexy man, to say sorry. But did the man have to act so cocky, demanding that she apologize? Heck she wasn't going to apologize now. Not after him saying such a rude statement.

"I don't have to apologize to you! Maybe you should have watched where I was going as well. You can't expect everyone to just immediatly stop what they're doing and get out of your way. It's not like your Supreme Ruler of the Universe!" Kaoru chewed the man out, foolishly not thinking of the consequences her words might provoke.

Kaoru was suddenly against the wall of a nearby building, her head making a hard impact, causing a pounding headache to start. "Dammit! That fuckin' hurt!" she cried out.

"Look, wench. For all you know, or don't know, I could very well be Supreme Ruler of the Universe. I'd suggest that in the future you find out who you're talking to before speaking. That is if you want to have a future," the man harshly threatened.

She tried her best to pry the man's hand from her throat, but she couldn't even move one of his fingers. "Get off of me, asshole," she spat at him.

The red-haired man wasted no time in reaching towards his hakama, drawing something out. Suddenly, Kaoru wished she had never bumped into this man. She could feel the cold steel where the man's hand had been less than a few seconds ago. "Do you know who I am?" he asked her, his voice dangerously low.

Kaoru snorted rather unladylike. "Hmph! I try my best not to get involved with and know bastards like you, so of course I don't."

She gasped as the sword's blade cut into her skin, causing a thin, red line of blood to appear. "Maybe you should ask who I am before you proceed to talk again." He sneered at her.

Even though she was in a very dangerous situation, Kaoru's infamous danger-alert still hadn't gone off. "But if I asked you that, I would be talking, wouldn't I?"

The man scowled, clearly not happy with having to be in Kaoru's prescence. He sheathed his sword and turned her around, having her in the center of the road now. As the man brought his hand back, Kaoru only had time to squeeze her eyes shut as his slap sent her wheeling into a wall of a bulding on the other side of the street.

By the time she was able to collect herself and started to rub her puffy, red cheek, he had already been standing by here for awhile. "Don't you ever learn?"

Still, Kaoru didn't give into this man, too pissed to be conscious of the fact that she could be so easily killed by him. "Yeah, but only in school, and it's currently the summer. I have a whole month before my brain can start to learn."

"Battousai," was the only thing the man had to say to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, very confused.

"That's what people call me," the man informed her. "Hitokiri Battousai."

Kaoru tried to place who this man was, to see if she knew him. Then it dawned on her. He was the one who was supposedly going to kill Hajami.

She looked up at him, suspiciously. "You're the assassin? You can't be any older than twenty. I'm sure you're not much older than me. How old are you, exactly?"

"Nineteen."

"Pfft. You can't be an assassin at that age."

"I've been one since I was fourteen."

Kaoru was dumbfounded, to say the least. "A-and how many people have you killed?"

"Hundreds," came the emotionless reply.

Kaoru turned from being completely pissed at this man to feeling sorry for him. She moved a step closer to him so that they were even closer. She tentatively reached out and hugged him as she said, "I-I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this." She paused, releasing him from her makeshift hug. "Ever since you were fourteen? That must have been real shitty."

For like the millionth time in the past few minutes, Kaoru felt more pain. Battousai had her pinned against a wall, but this time his hands were so tight around her neck that she couldn't breathe. "_DON'T _pity me. You got that, bitch?! Nobody pities me!" Without waiting for a reply from her, the Battousai was gone. She didn't even have time to comprehend what he had said to her. "Dick," she muttered, picking up her purse that had slipped off her arm through her ... ordeal.

* * *

She wasted no time at all in getting back to Hajami's tavern. 

Unfortunately, Kaoru didn't have time to even relax for a minute before Hajami was in a chair next to her. "Where were you, Kaoru? I went in to wake you up and you weren't there!"

"Geez. Sorry, Dad. I didn't know I had to tell you where and when I was going out," Kaoru grumbled, a little annoyed.

"Hey! I was worried! I don't want you to get hurt! You are, after all, my lead singer. So don't go out without telling me," Hajami chided her.

"I'm your _only_ singer," Kaoru corrected him.

"Exactly!" Hajami grinned. "Even more reason to worry."

Kaoru playfully smacked Hajami on the head. She dropped her hand as soon as his expression changed, though.

His hand went to her left cheek where Battousai had smacked her, and to her neck, where her wound had healed over, leaving a very thin, red line. "What happened here and there?"

Kaoru brushed his hand aside. "Nothing. I just fell. And I drew a red line from my pen because I was bored," Kaoru explained, giving him a very lame excuse for her brusies. "You know, you really do worry too much. Just forget it."

"Kaoru. If someone--"

"I said forget it. Can't you just leave it alone?" Kaoru asked angrily.

"Fine, fine." Hajami reluctantly let the subject dropped. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure. Do you have a strawberry daiquiri?"

"A strawberry what?"

Kaoru sighed. Did they have anything good here? "Never mind. Any juice?"

"Fruit nectar okay?"

"Yeah, sure. You got Guava nectar?"

"No, sorry."

"Then what the heck _do_ you have?"

"Avocado nectar."

"Fine. Why not?"

"Okay. I'll be right back. Stay here. Don't go wandering off and get yourself hurt again," Hajami instructed, leaving to get her drink.

Hajami came back soon after, two glasses of Avocado nectar in his hands.

As she took a sip from her glass, she looked at him. "You know you can have beer if you want. Or sake. Or whatever you call it. I'm not exactly a 'lady' or whatnot."

"Yeah, I can tell that." Hajami wasted no time in agreeing.

Kaoru once again lightly smacked him on the head. "Ex-_CUSE_ me?!"

"I said I agree with you on the fac--"

"I know! I heard you."

"Well, then why did you ask?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, puzzled.

She only rolled her eyes at him, laughing at the picture he made, with his head tilted like a confused dog.

"I never did ask you. How old are you?" he asked her.

"Sixteen, you?" she answered simply.

"That young? Really?"

Kaoru only nodded. "And you...?"

"Twenty-two."

"You're younger than I thought you were."

"That makes two of us," Hajami noted. "Well, I have a business to run. It's 4:30pm now, when do you want to start?"

"I dunno. It would be nice if I could start like at 7:30pm and go until 10:30pm. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds fine to me. I'll get you dinner in an hour or two, 'kay?"

"Sure thing. What's for dinner?" Kaoru asked, intrigued.

"The house special."

"And that would be...?" Kaoru once again asked, hoping for a specific answer.

Hajami thought about it for a moment until he made and face and spoke, "You don't want to know. Trust me."

"With a face like that I suppose I don't," Kaoru concluded as Hajami left the table, leaving Kaoru with two empty glasses.

* * *

A waitress had come by later to pick up the empty glasses and Kaoru was still sitting at the table. She really didn't know what to do. She was in a totally different place and she had thought at first that there would be so much that she could do, but she had been wrong.

She kept thinking about the belligerent man she had ... met a little earlier. He sure was arrogant and surely spiteful, but he was drop-dead gorgeous! 'Bad Kaoru! Bad, bad! He was a horrible man and you should be hoping that you never see him again!' Her inner conscience commanded her. "Shut up conscience!" Kaoru said quietly.

'Why I never--' her conscience began.

"I said SHUT UP!" Kaoru all but yelled, causing a few heads to turn her way. She shyly smiled back at the people and they all turned their attention back to whatever it was they were doing.

Whatever the 'house special' was, it turned out to be very delicious. Kaoru had mastered the chopsticks in only two days, though she had eaten only two meals during then, and she was already able to scarf down any food that she desired in the same amount of time used to eat with a fork or spoon.

She dropped her chopsticks onto her plate and sighed contently, all filled up. "Now that was good. I thought you said that was going to be bad."

Hajami chortled. "I never said it would be bad. All I said was that you didn't want to know what it was."

"Well I've eaten it already. It can't hurt to know what it is now," Kaoru reasoned.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Hajami delayed for a brief second before continuing, "It was escargot. I know it seems odd to have such a fancy entree at a tavern, but--"

Kaoru wasted no time in drinking her Avocado nectar and reaching for Hajami's sake, downing all the contents.

"Oh no. This ain't gonna be good." Hajami emitted a sigh, shaking his head.

"Whaddya talkin' bout' ol' buddy, ol' pal? Everathin's great!" Kaoru slurred, obviously her first time being drunk since she got drunk so soon.

"It won't be when you wake up with a monstrous headache," he argued with her.

"Headache-schmedache!" Kaour gleefully said, pulling Hajami out of his chair. "Come on! Let's dance!"

"Kaoru, there's no music," Hajami tried once more to reason with her.

"Well ah can sang then!"

"You sure are a terrible drunk," Hajami resolved. "You're taking a nap. You'll regret this come time to wake up and perform."

Kaoru didn't obey and so Hajami had to drag her all the way up the stairs and into her room, where he promptly dropped her onto her bed, shutting the door on his way out very loudly.

* * *

When Kaoru had awoken, she had a headache, but it was amazingly a dull one.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your head should be pounding." Hajami checked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine, I tell you! Just give me an Ibu-profin or Aspirin and I'll be fine," she assured Hajami.

"This isn't your time period, remember? We don't have whatever that stuff is," he reminded her.

"How can you guys live without those god-given necessities?" Kaoru couldn't believe a time when there was no Advil or Apsirin or Ibu-profin. "That's okay, though. I assure you, I don't need anything. I'll be up and at 'em right when I need to sing."

"That's in twenty minutes."

Kaoru bolted up from her bed. "Well I better get going, then!"

When Hajami didn't move a muscle, she tried to shove him out the door. "Hey! I said I need to get going! I can't go out looking like I just woke up!"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry! I'm leaving now."

"Good!" she exclaimed, closing the door after he was gone.

Looking at the mirror, she rationalized that she could just wear what she had been wearing, as long as she reapplied her makeup and readjusted her hair. So, with a little less than twenty minutes before she was on stage, she set about the task of doing just that.

* * *

Kaoru was now on stage, booting up her trusty laptop once again. 'Good thing I brought plenty of batteries!' Kaoru thought, looking through her playlist to find what song she should sing.

She turned toward the audience, which was much larger than that of yesterday's performance.

"Do you guys want to hear a slow song or an upbeat one?"

"Something not boring!" a voice in the crowd said.

"Something with a beat!" said another.

"Hmm .. good idea. We need to get this party started, don't we?" Kaoru's face then lit up. "Awesome! How about _'Get The Party Started'_ by Pink?"

No shouts of disapproval were made from the crowd, so Kaoru started to play Pink's song after she found it on her playlist.

Soon, she began to sing along with the background music, dancing just like Pink. These people wouldn't know that her dance moves weren't her own. They probably wouldn't care even if they did, though.

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive_

_Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started_

_Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene_

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started_

_Makin' my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line_

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started_

_Get this party started  
Get this party started right now_

_Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now._

For roughly the next three hours, Kaoru sang to the background music to many other songs. After every song, she would get a standing ovation. 'When nobody has ever heard of this great music I suppose that they would love it,' Kaoru believed.

As Kaoru moved to a table to have her third Avocado nectar of the day, many people complimented her on her performance.

"Great job!"

"That was amazing!"

"You did even better than yesterday!"

"Hope you sing tomorrow to! I'll definitely come!"

Kaoru was soon in her room, standing in front of her mirror. Kaoru couldn't believe that she had received so many praises. 'I could get used to this.' Kaoru smiled as she got into her lavender silk lingerie. She slipped comfortably into her bed and fell asleep, very content.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's the third chapter! I can't believe I wrote this in only one day. It took me all of my free time today, but I did it. Please don't expect an update everyday, though. If you do, you'll be disappointed. Sorry. 

Anyways, Battousai finally met Kaoru! Sure wasn't a great expeirence for either of them, but they did meet. I promsie that not all of their meetings will be like that. Battousai is very violent if you think about it, though. I mean he did kill so many people, so he does have to do things like he did with Kaoru. Heck if he was a real person he probably would've killed her. That would not of been a very good story, however.

I had something I was going to say, but I forgot. Don't you hate when that happens? Oh wait! I remember! I'm a very indecisive person and so I need help deciding what songs Kaoru will sing next. If you have any suggestions, please suggest them in your review! The only requirement is that the song is song by a female (or females).

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I can't believe you have written me so many!

* * *

** Review Responses:**

_Brittanie Love: _Thank you for reviewing again!

_Uenki: _Thank you! I'm not quite sure where this plot will lead. I guess wherever it takes me! I hope you continue to read!

_kenshin's-angel:_ Good guess, but that man who Kaoru was singing to wasn't him. I'm pretty sure you know who he is now because of this chapter, I bet. That man who was in Chapter 2 won't be of any importance at all any more.

_KenKao4eva: _Are you happy? Battousai appeared! I'm not sure if you're too happy of how he treated her, though. I wasn't! Mean, MEAN Battousai! -smacks Battousai and gets thrown into a wall- Ouch! Anyways, I'll respond to your reviews as long as you review every chapter! (:

_Crazed T.V. Girl 18: _I love Jessica, too. She may be a ditz, but she is still a good singer. In my opinion, at least.If you have any other favorite singers, feel free in your next review to say who and I could let Kaoru sing one of their songs!

_Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane: _K and B met! Are you disappointed with how they met? I was afraid B&K lovers would be upset. But never fear; by the end of the story they will end up together and love each other. It will happen gradually, though, because real love doesn't happen overnight. :)

_I DO NOT OWN DBZ:_ I wrote more! Yay! I'm not sure if it was as long as your review, though! You sure did type a lot of "write more"s! LMAO! :P

_- violetjewelz_


	4. Koi Pond News

**Everything Purple**  
_violetjewelz_

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters associated with the great manga/anime. Wish I did, though ... that would be quite nice, really!

**Chapter 4: **Koi Pond News

* * *

The next week had gone considerably rapidly. Kaoru went to the florist for work and came back to perform during the night. Every performance was loved by the audience and Hajami's tavern became the most popular place to go to in the night.

With nothing suspicious going on and no murder attempts, Kaoru figured that Hajami wasn't really a target of one of the Battousai's assassinations. Thinking of this, Kaoru was reminded of the stranger she had bumped into. Over the week she couldn't help, no matter how much she scolded herself, of that very stranger. The Battousai. He definitely looked the part of an assassin, but he was so handsome with his beautiful eyes. Kaoru recalled their meeting, and, running through the images in her head, she remembered his eyes the most. At first they were purple, but after she had provoked him to act so inhumanly towards her, they turned a molten amber, anger clearly burning in them.

Kaoru heaved a sigh, almost dreamily thinking about the aggressive man. 'I wonder if he's aggressive in making lov--' Kaoru slapped herself before she finished her thought. How could she possibly be thinking of him in that way? Suddenly, a vivid image of the Battousai in certain clothing, or rather, in lack of clothing, popped into her mind.

"Fuck no! I can't think of that! Sheesh!! I need my _'Hot Guy Book!'_"

Kaoru quickly jumped off her bed and sat down beside her duffel bag. She opened it and took out a purple sparkly notebook. She flipped through the pictures and went to the section with Chad Michael Murray pictures. She sucked in, looking at the picture she had printed off of Google. A picture of Chad with no clothes on ... _at all_.

"Good. Now that that image is replaced, I'm great," Kaoru postulated.

The door to her room opened and Kaoru heard footsteps. She turned her head and saw Hajami standing behind her.

"Hey, Kaoru," Hajami greeted her. Then, looking at her notebook which Kaoru had carelessly not closed, he spoke again, "Hmm.. I never knew that you were into that kind of stuff..."

Confused, Kaoru followed his gaze and saw her notebook open on her lap, with it open to Chad's picture. Blushing, she slammed it shut and stuffed it back into her bag. "Oh no.. I'm not, it's just that I had a _really_ bad image in my head."

"Let me guess: you accidently pictured someone else naked whom you didn't want to image such a picture of. Am I right?' Hajami knowingly asked.

"Yes.." Kaoru was very surprised that he had known exactly the reason.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go out back to the koi pond."

Kaoru looked up at Hajami, clearly worried. From knowing Hajami from over a week, she had noticed that whenever she saw Hajami at the koi pond, something bad happened. The 'something' was usually not very bad. Once it had been because he had some money stolen from him, though it was less than what she made everyday at the florist. Another time, it was only because one of his birds had died. Whatever the reason, Kaoru had grown to equate the pond with bad news.

"Sure. What's wrong, Hajami?" she inquired.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Hajami said, "Come with me."

* * *

_'Tomorrow night your life will be over. Enjoy your last hours alive.'_

**_- Hitokiri Battousai_**

Kaoru trembled as she read the Japanese characters written neatly onto a simple piece of paper. A simple piece of paper that threatened to take her friend's life away the very next day.

"H-haj--" Kaoru began, very much frantic.

"Ssshhh," Hajami calmed her down, "Don't worry. I told you that I would be ready when he strikes. I've been practicing for the past month, before you even came here."

"B-but he's so strong!" Kaoru protested. "He had my life in his hands! He could've killed me so easily! I was just a scrawny twig in his hands!"

"What do you mean?! Did you meet him?" Hajami shouted, concerned for his employee and friend.

Kaoru would have rather not told him the details, but since he already knew, she didn't see the harm in trying. Maybe if he found out how strong this assassin was, he wouldn't so willingly face him and therefore he wouldn't die. Or at least that was how Kaoru's mind worked it out. The truth was, Hajami was even more determined to face the manslayer, revenge for what he did to Kaoru being a new motive for him.

"No! Hajami, please! Don't fight him! You can't fight him and make it out alive," she tried to persuade him.

"Look, Kaoru. He'll find a way to get to me no matter what I do. I might as well try to hold my own at least when he finds me."

"Haj--" Kaoru objected.

"I'm going to fight him and that's final. There's nothing you can do to stop me from doing so. You hear me, Kaoru?"

"FINE! But if you die I won't ever forgive you!" Kaoru cried out rather childishly, tears falling from her face.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen," Hajami soothed her, " Now come on, let's go inside now."

Kaoru let Hajami take her arm and she followed him inside, not uttering a single word or protest.

* * *

Kaoru strolled through the hallways in the upper part of the tavern until she was in front of Hajami's room. She knocked three times in succession and stepped back, waiting for the door to open.

A few seconds later, Hajami opened the door to see Kaoru standing there, still looking depressed. She glanced up at him and noticed he was wearing the same kind of outfit that the Battousai had been wearing. The only difference was that Hajami's gi was red and his hakama was black. He also had a white headband across his forehead, keeping his bangs from falling into his eyes.

Hajami spoke as he noticed that Kaoru was looking at his outfit. "I'm practicing my swordsmanship. You know, for when I meet the legendary manslayer."

"You do know that I'd rather you not--"

"Relax, Kaoru! You're too uptight."

"Uptight?" Kaoru scoffed, "For heavens sake, Hajami! You might _DIE!!_ How am I _not_ supposed to be uptight?"

"Easy: have faith in me. I have just as much a chance to defeat Battousai than he does to defeat me."

"Hajami! He's been an assassin for five years! Just because you're his senior by like three years doesn't mean you've had more experience than him!"

Hajami looked oddly at Kaoru. "How do you know all of this?"

"In between my ... umm ... beatings ... we had a short conversation. I asked him his age and how long he had been an assassin and he answered me."

Hajami's eyes hardened as Kaoru said the word 'beatings'. "Well I don't care if he's been an assassin for millions of years. I'll beat him. I'm sure of that!"

"Hajami!" Kaoru wept, "Please! You DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!!"

"I already told you, Kaoru," Hajami told her again, "I've already decided that I'm going to fight him. So please leave so that I can train and be ready when the time to do just that comes."

And, after he spoke, Kaoru left Hajami, crying as she went.

* * *

For tonight's ensemble, Kaoru had chosen lavender lingerie for underneath her clothes. For her top, she picked out a matching, almost transparent, thin shirt. Choosing a miniskirt the same color as everything else, she slipped into it. Finding a pair of lavender earrings that dangled, she put those on as well. Sitting on a chair, she took out a bottle of lavender nail polish, applying her long and perfectly french-manicured fingernails and toenail with a few coats. After spreading lavender eyeshadow across her eyelids and shiny lip gloss onto her lips, she slid her feet into white high-heeled sandals. She was ready for yet another performance.

It was nine o'clock and Kaoru was halfway through her performance of the night. Scrolling down her playlist on her computer, she highlighted Beyonce's _'Naughty Girl.'_ She clicked it and started to make her way off the stage, moving to some random guy.

_I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame_

Kaoru sat on the man's lap, facing his chest. As she sang, she fingered the man's shirt teasingly, placing her mouth against his skin where his neck and chest met.

_I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me_

_Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

Kaoru then tried to take off the man's shirt, to see more of his tanned chest when a deep voice caused her to stop in mid-action. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

Kaoru became rigid, but continued to sing, her voice never faltering, as she heard the voice. She knew that voice. Hell, she'd recognize it anywhere for sure. Her gaze lifted until she saw those beautiful amber-shaded eyes of the Battousai.

_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me_

"Come on!" Someone in the audience shouted, "Get with the music!"

Kaoru averted her gaze towards the voice for a second until she daringly took off her shirt, leaving only her lacy and lavender bra on. In a break during the song, where only music played, she turned towards the Battousai. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

_Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

Kaoru held Battousai's chin in her hand, tracing his jaw line with her finger.

The audience, not satisfied enough, yelled out more words.

"Girl! Don't you know what you're singing about?"

"Yeah! You should be at most in your innerwear!"

"And, you should be all over that guy!"

"Then when you're finished with him, come over to me!"

Kaoru listened to the audience's comments and shyly took off her miniskirt, leaving her only in her lacy and lavender bra and panties. She felt completely naked to the world. However, she still continued to sing.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

"Why I'm here should be not be an area of your concern," Battousai coldly answered. "I'm here to kill someone."

_I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby_

"Well that 'someone' is important to me. Too important for me to just let you kill him," Kaoru gritted through her teeth, annoyed at the Battousai's cold tone.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

When Kaoru finally finished, she turned away from the Battousai and ran up onto the stage. "I'm sorry guys," she announced to her crowd, "But I have to finish early tonight. I ... I'm not exactly looking forward for the rest of this night."

Ignoring the groans and complaints from everyone in the audience, she fled up to Hajami's room and started to pound furiously on his door.

Hajami opened the door, his expression clearly showing that he wasn't expecting her and also not expecting her to be in such revealing lingerie.

"Kaoru? Is there something you need?"

In between pants, she gave him her answer. "No," she panted. "Saw," she panted again. "Battousai." Her breath labored, and she waited for Hajami to react.

Hajami dashed back into his room, returning at her side with a sword, battle expression already plastered onto his face. "Take me to him."

Of course Kaoru at first objected to this command, but when seeing that she wouldn't be able to dissuade him from fighting Battousai, she walked down the stairs, with Hajami close behind her, his hand on his sword's hilt.

When the two finally made it downstairs, the whole tavern was empty, save for one figure. One figure with long, flame-red hair. One figure staring directly at Hajami, eyes set in a battle expression far harsher than that of Hajami's.

Kaoru trembled, knowing the battle between the manslayer and her friend was about to begin. And as realization hit her, realization of the fact that one of these men wasn't going to live another day, she turned towards Hajami. Through tears, she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go, and definitely not wanting him to die. She had grown to love him as a big brother since he had started to love her as a little sister.

Kaoru's mind was reeling with questions. What had she done that would cause life to harbor so much vindictiveness towards her? What had provoked life to become so rancorous? And above all: why did she even deserve this? Kaoru collapsed onto the floor, bawling. Why did this have to happen? Why? Why? _WHY?!!_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I'm finished! Sorry that I took so long to update. I'm running for a position in StuCo (Student Council) and I've spent almost all of my free time making posters and persuading people to vote for me. And when I wasn't doing that, I was working on my English project (which I still haven't finished). So, I do apologize for being late in my update.

Actually, I'm sorry, but I have bad news for you guys. It was amazing how much free time I had to write and post the first three chapters and until the summer (June 4th), I won't have that much free time at all. I would say probably two updates every week. If not that, then at least one. Thanks for your patience, everyone.

Can you guys tell me if you think that I'm making Kaoru sound like a baby with all of her crying and everything. I know I'd be crying. I tried to portray Hajami as almost like a big brother. I'm sure that all of you peeps out there with brothers would probably cry if you knew that your brother might die, so I'm trying my best to make this as realistic as I can!

* * *

**Review Responses-**

_Kaoru Gal:_ Glad you like it! I'll be sure to update!

_Sagitarious Devil:_ Thank you! I was worried about the length of the chapters, but now I know that I'm okay!

_SukiYumi:_ That's 'kay! I usually am also on sugar high. Especially after I eat cake and ice cream and cookies and candy and any other sweet thing 'cuz they're filled with sugar! Though can become hyper even without my sugar. In fact, I can become hyper when I'm extremely tired. Maybe it's a bodily response to try and keep me awake? Well, it definitely works!! LOL! XP Oh, and I hope I updated soon enough because I really don't want any evil furbies after me!! -runs away screaming-

_I DO NOT OWN DBZ: _Nobody's ever told me I was an awesome author! Thank you! That makes me feel really good! You want a Cuddleable Battousai Plushie? -hands you a CBP-

_Uenki: _Yay! You can be assured that I will continue to update. Oh, and since you seem to love Battousai-sama so much, would you like one of my patented Cuddleable Battousai Plushie? -gives you a CBP-

_Me, Myself, and I:_ I'm elated that you like my story! I hope that you continue to like and so therefore you continue to review!

_ariel: _I love Beyonce and I just heard 'Naughty Girl' on the radio, so I decided to use your suggestion. Kaoru, as of this chapter, is a 'Naughty Girl'. Or ... well ... for as long as she sings that song!! Oh, and no need to worry, there will be no Tomoe in this fic. Battousai/Kenshin and Kaoru are the only characters from the RK manga/anime that are in this. Over time, B&K will get along much better. They of course have to realize that they are in love before they do that, though!

_Crazed T.V. Girl18: _Alas, Battousai was mean to our poor Kaoru! It will take a lot of energy, work and time before Kaoru will be able to change him, but it will happen! I guarantee that!!

_BLONDE GOTH:_ No offense taken. Jessica is stupid and if nobody knows that then they are even more of an idiot than her. Unless they're defending her because they like her, in that case they aren't stupid, only trying to defend her. Sheesh! Why am I rambling on? I'm trying not to offend anyone or hurt their feelings in calling Jessica stupid, so sorry if I have done so. I do like her songs, though. I even have her CD! I'm also glad I made his personality like you thought it would be. That was my goal when I ... should I say ... _formed_ his personality?

_tenishi:_ Okie dokie! I updated, so please go ahead and read. Wait, bye the time you're at this, you already DID read this. So, well I hope that you liked it!

_kenshin's-angel: _Yay! Another happy reader! I'm not from Japan and I've never been there, so I'm not great with their currency. I do know that one US dollar is around 110 yen. I read it in the business section of the Las Vegas Journal or whatever it was called when I was there (Vegas) for Spring Break. I'm probably so totally off, but really the money isn't a main part of the story, so it doesn't matter. Does it? LOL! It could to someone, I suppose.

_Brittanie Love:_ I'll keep going as long as you keep reviewing! Thanks for loving the chapter! Did you love this one?

_hald-breed-demon-fox: _Good! I'm glad it was good in your opinion! I hope that this chapter was good also!

_fhb:_ Thank you! No one has ever called my story a smash before!! I have to give you one of my Cuddleable Battousai Plushies as well!! -places a CBP in your hands-

_Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane:_ You do? Awesome! I was worried that everyone would be upset with how they met. I thought that they would think he was too violent with her!

_-violetjewelz_


	5. Alone Again

**Everything Purple**  
_violetjewelz_

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters associated with the great manga/anime. Wish I did, though ... that would be quite nice, really!

**Chapter 5:** Alone Again

* * *

"Your life is mine," the Battousai said, breaking the silence with his emotionless tone, as if he was merely stating a fact. Though to him, maybe it _was_ just a fact.

"You say that as if you're sure of the outcome," Hajami muttered, gritting his teeth in anger.

"I am," the cold reply came from the Battousai.

"Well so am I," Hajami told him. "But I'm not the one who will be sitting in a pool of blood."

"You might be correct there."

This startled Hajami. He wasn't expecting the manslayer to say that. "What?"

"After beheading you, you'll be lying in a pool of blood. Not sitting."

Even though Kaoru was more scared and frightened than she had ever been in her whole life, she was pissed at the Battousai's words. She ran up to him and glared straight at his face. "Don't underestimate Hajami. He's been training for weeks to fight you," she said, rather pathetically.

The assassin looked at the girl, vexed. "You again?" He sighed. "I've always completed my assassinations and I don't intend to let him break that record." His eyes then trailed over Kaoru's body which in turn caused Kaoru to blush profoundly. He looked up at her eyes and she noticed his eyes turned an even deeper amber. Kaoru knew this expression and immediately wished she wasn't so ... naked. His eyes burned with desire and she knew that he was trying his best not to do anything he might regret later.

When he talked again, his voice was lower and he spoke huskily. "Also, I highly suggest if you're going to be watching Hajami die then you wear something else." Battousai tried to think of what words to use for his next sentence before continuing. "I'm sure you don't want to get his blood all over your... umm ... lovely lingerie."

Kaoru would've liked to slap him right there, but figured now wasn't her golden opportunity so she bounded up the stairs and once at the top, she shouted down, "You better not start until I get down there or I'll kill you BOTH!"

She thought that she could hear a snicker from below as a reply was supplied, "That'll be the day."

Kaoru ignored the comment and dashed into her room, changing into a more decent outfit. She took out a white tank top with purple lettering that read Ohio State University and purple sweatpants.

(**A/N:** I know that OSU's colors are red and white. Please give me a break here, peeps. Her favorite color is purple and so she can't wear an outfit without purple! Oh, and any OSU fans who are offended by this: get over it. I'm an OSU fan and I'm going there for college, so don't send me hate mail! Thank you!!!)

As quickly as she could, she reached the first floor of the building, where the tavern and the fighting was. Much to Kaoru's annoyance the fighting had already started.

Hajami blocked the Battousai's first few swings, but on the assassin's fourth move, Hajami was only able to sidestep the attack, the sword's blade grazing his shoulder, drawing a few drops of blood. He cringed, but otherwise did nothing, intent upon achieving his goal of killing the legendary Battousai.

The Battousai once again swiftly swung his sword at Hajami, gracefulness showing in his every move. But Hajami saw all his moves before he could execute them and he was able to block all of the assassin's moves. Battousai tried several techniques on him, but each one failed. Hajami had not only trained, but he had also researched the Battousai and his Hiten Misturugi-Ryu sword fighting style and he knew pretty much all there was to it.

Now Hajami decided that he should take the offensive and immediately leapt at the assassin. "Foolish," the manslayer mumbled before making his move. The red-haired swordsman rushed at the blonde-haired one and jumped up into the air mere centimeters from Hajami.

All was quiet and both Kaoru and Hajami believed the Battousai had disappeared or fled or something along the lines of that. "Wonder whe--" Kaoru began, but immediately stopped her words when she saw the manslayer a few meters above Hajami's head. "HAJAMI!" She shouted at her brother-like figure, trying to warn him, but she was too late.

In front of her eyes, Hajami crumbled into a heap onto the floor after Battousai had brought his katana hard onto Hajami's skull, the cracking of it reverberating throughout the entire tavern. Amazingly, this didn't kill Hajami and about a minute after his fall, he tried to stand up, wanting to still fight the swordsman.

Kaoru was at his side in seconds and with her help, he was able to stand again. "Mother always did say I had a thick head," he jested weakly, trying to laugh at his own joke.

"Hajami we have to get you to a doctor. You can't fight anymore," Kaoru tried to reason with him.

"I can't let you do that," the Battousai's cruel voice made her freeze, her face now struck with fear. "I'm here to kill him and that's just what I'm going to do."

Kaoru frowned. She obviously wasn't going to be able to ask Battousai to leave. Well she could, but he would say no, so there was no point in that. Desperation and panic the only the two things running through her mind at the time, Kaoru did the first thing that came to her.

She stood in front of Hajami with her arms spread wide open. "I'm sorry, but I can't just let you go and kill him. Not while I'm alive."

Kaoru's statement did nothing to halt the Battousai from coming towards the two. "Then I'll just have to kill you. Such a shame, though," he mused, "to let someone with such beauty and youth die." His voice then hardened and his voice deepened. "But you're also full of incompetence and ineptness. Someone as stupid as you doesn't _deserve_ to live."

"_STUPID?!!_ And just _WHAT THE HELL_ makes you think _that_?!" Kaoru screamed at him, her voice and eyes full of rage.

"Only the fact that you're willing to die for someone you met only about a month ago."

"I'm afraid that your mixing up stupidity with fondness." Kaoru then realized her mistake at her choice of words. "But then again I wouldn't expect a cold-hearted bastard such as yourself to know that emotion," Kaoru said. She then added, "Or suppose you do. Yes, you do know that emotion. I'm sure that you're truly fond of killing innocent people. You probably relish the chance at killing somebody. When you see a shooting star, instead of wishing for world peace or to end world hunger like any normal person does, you wish that you'll receive a new assassination assignment the next morning."

Within seconds, Kaoru was reacquainted with another wall for the first time since she had met this violent man before her. His calloused hand was squeezing her neck and her windpipes were caught off from her needed oxygen. "Just because I kill people doesn't mean I enjoy it." He released her and she fell to the ground, massaging her neck. "I like killing about as much as you like menstruating."

Kaoru was shocked that an assassin would know about women and their ... cycle. "B-but we women have no choice on whether or not we have our menstrual cycle."

"That's exactly my point," the Battousai explained. "We assassins have no choice on whether or not we kill." The manslayer turned his back towards her. "As they all say: Once an assassin, always an assassin."

"That's bullshit. You're joshing, right?" The assassin raised an eyebrow and she continued. "You're the only one who controls your future. If you don't want to do something, then you don't have to do it. And if you don't want to be something, then you don't have to be it. Only you can chose your destiny and what becomes of you. Only you have that power."

"That sure is a lot of wisdom coming from one as young as you."

"You'd be surprised how young some of the Nobel Peace Prize winners are."

"The Nobel what?"

"Nevermind." Kaoru let it go and proceeded to talk. "If you don't want to be an assassin then drop your sword and walk away from the horrible life that comes with being one."

Kaoru saw the Battousai move the sword in his hold, trying to think of his next move. He loosened his grip on the hilt and she thought for sure he was going to drop it, but he only tightened his hand on it once again. He moved away from her and towards Hajami, who was now gasping from the pain in his head. She ran after him and took his free arm. "W-what are you doing?! I thought you didn't want to be an assassin!"

The Battousai pried her arm off of his and spoke directly to her. "It's not as easy as you speak to walk away from a life that is as horrendous and complicated as that of an assassin."

He raised his sword above his head and charged at Hajami. "THIS IS OVER!!" Battousai yelled out, and, in only one swift movement, he severed Hajami's head from his body, ending his life quickly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kaoru screamed, her voice filled with anguish and pain. She ran over to Hajami and hugged his acephalous body, her cries racking with sobs. Normally she would be disgusted by a decapitated body, but he was a brother to her and her feelings of grief and sorrow overtook that of disgust.

Kaoru now turned towards the Battousai only to see his retreating back in her blurry vision. Full of anger, hatred, abhorrence, abomination, detestation and execration of the manslayer, she sprinted over to the bar where she found a neglected knife that had probably been used to cut someone's potato a day or so earlier. With speed comparable to that of Jesse Owens or Wilma Rudolph, she was in front of the Battousai. With force comparable to that of Muhammad Ali or Sugar Ray, she threw back her arm, and, before Battousai could even react, she stabbed him in his upper right shoulder.

When he finally could, all he did was seize the knife forcefully out of her hand and throw it across the tavern. He didn't even flinch or cringe from the probable pain the wound had caused.

The manslayer didn't cease to surprise Kaoru when he did nothing else and continued his way out of the tavern. Regaining her senses, she followed him. "W-why didn't you kill me? Or hurt me at least? I mean I did hurt you, after all."

The Battousai didn't bother to even look at her or stop. "It only makes sense that you would want to inflict pain upon the one who killed someone close to you. It happens all the time to me, though no one is usually successful." He decided to stop and held eye contact with Kaoru. "Though it is my job and there was no other choice for me, I am sorry for your loss." Then, with the color of purple imprinted into his mind, he turned and left, leaving Kaoru to stand in the barren street by herself.

* * *

Two days later, Hajami's brother arrived at the tavern. It was the same man whom she had seen when she had met Hajami. So he was, like she had guessed, his brother. Unlike his brother, though, he was not benevolent in the least bit and he all but literally kicked her out on the streets.

She had been given only ten minutes to pack all her stuff up and, after showing her the door (as though they didn't know that she had been living there for the past month), asked her to leave and to not come back.

Sitting on the side of the street, Kaoru counted all of her money and noted that she had a total of 100 yen. That could probably get her a room at an inn or a different tavern for about a month. But she would also need food so she could probably only afford a week of shelter and at most, three weeks of food. Maybe not even that.

Kaoru crawled into a fetal position, not caring about getting dirty or the strange looks she was receiving from people passing by and started to cry. Her small crying graduated into a fit of tears which increased until she was bawling enough so that it hurt her insides.

Hajami wasn't with Kaoru anymore. NOBODY was with her. She was all by herself, with no one to care for her, with no one to notice her, and with no one to start up a conversation with her. Kaoru wiped away her tears and sniffled as she realized that she was alone. _Once again._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Took me long enough, but I am finished with the fifth chapter! I know that it's short. INCREDIBLY short, but I'm sorry, I just felt like I had to stop where I did. If I went any further, I was afraid that the feeling of despair that Kaoru now has wouldn't fully sink in. Okay, okay, okay. Maybe not. I'm just trying to make up an excuse for the shortness.

I've decided that I'm going to wait and update until I get a certain amount of reviews. As of now I have 43. I'm trying to decide how many I want before I update again. I would like 55! I'll definitely update with that many, but I am just happy to get 43! So ... I changed my mind. I'll update if you give me 50. That's only seven more. If all you regular reviews review again, then it should be a breeze and I'll be very pleased to start typing up a new chapter to present to you all.

* * *

_POLL:_ Okay, yes, before you guys stop reading my notes, I would like to know if you want any lemons in this story. Of course I would change the rating, so it would become R once I wrote those chapter(s). So, if you could please in your review state whether or not you would like a lemon, please feel free to do so! Thank you!! 

Anywho, I was wondering, has anyone read the shojo manga, Hot Gimmick by Miki Aihara? So far, it's my favorite shojo manga. The fourth volume was just released on Monday, but I haven't bought it yet. If you haven't read this manga, I don't mean to advertise or anything, but it's AWESOME! And you know how some manga can be so predictable? Well this one sure isn't! In the third volume, there's a HUGE twist and who you thought was the hero or prince charming turns out to ... well ... I'll just have to let you buy it and see what happens!!

On Saturday, my family and I went up to OSU (Ohio State University) which is two hours away, so we had to get up at 5:30am if we wanted to get there in time for the college tour. I'm only a Freshman at high school, but my bro is a Junior so he had to decide where he wants to go soon. I'd be content with OSU, I'll tell you that!

Thanks again guys for all your wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me!! Seriously!!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

_Lady Isis:_ About lemons? In this chapter, you can tell there weren't any. In the next one, I know for sure there won't be any, but if you guys want one, I'll be more than willing to write at least one in the later chapters of this story.

_kenshin's-angel: _Thanks again for your wonderful compliments! Yeah, I suppose it's hard to picture her in a bra. Especially a lavender-colored, lacy one!

_Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane: _I'm glad it's not too violent, though with the beheading in this chapter, your opinion might have changed! Bloody and graphic wise I'm sure it won't get any worse, do don't worry!

_Brittanie Love: _Awesome! I'm pleased you liked my last chapter! Do you like this one?

_I DO NOT OWN DBZ: _Your welcome for the CBP! I love handing them out!! Anywho, I can't believe I'm a favorite author for somebody! And to be their second too! I'd give you another CBP, but you already have one! LOL! :-) Oh, and my sympathies for the loss of your rabbit. :'(

_kaoru gal: _Glad you liked it!

_KenKao4eva:_ Sorry for the cliffy! It was just so tempting so, of course, I had to use it! This chapter wasn't a cliffy, though, so hopefully you're happy! Also, you were right! He IS out to kill someone. Don't worry, I don't know how that sounds wrong or anything, so no need to fear! I really wish Battousai-sama didn't have to kill Hajami, though. When I first wrote the story, Hajami was just a character that I needed so that Kaoru could have a place to stay and so that there would be a target for the Battousai. I definitely didn't plan in making a brother/sister-like relationship between the two. It just seemed to grow so I used it. I'll miss Hajami.

_- violetjewelz_


	6. Meeting His Mentor

**Everything Purple**  
_violetjewelz_

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters associated with the great manga/anime. Wish I did, though ... that would be quite nice, really!

**Chapter 6: **Meeting His Mentor

* * *

Kaoru's shifted uncomfortably against the hard wall of a building. "Uggghhh.." she groaned, her back aching from her comfortless sleep on the street last night. She had no other place to sleep and so she had to resort to sleeping on a street with her back against a building's wall. Not exactly her choice of places to sleep, but it was better than nothing she supposed.

She didn't know exactly what time it was, but judging from the position of the sun, she could guess that it was approximately seven in the morning. "Oh no!" Kaoru slapped herself on the forehead. "I have work at eight!!"

So Kaoru quickly picked up her duffel bag and rushed off to the florist.

Shigeta opened the door for Kaoru as she arrived at the florist. "There you are! Right on time. As usual!" The old lady beamed at Kaoru, but as she saw Kaoru's appearance, her face fell. "Oh my goodness! What happened, dear?!"

"Oh nothing, really," she replied. "Just that the guy I was staying with was killed and I had to sleep on the street last night after I was kicked out."

The kindly old lady embraced Kaoru as she comforted her. "You poor baby. Don't worry, you can stay with me. I have plenty of room. I would enjoy the company as well."

"Oh, Shigeta-san!! That's soo nice of you! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

"It's no problem for me, Kaoru! But," she continued with a wink, "You still have to work for me! And I'll supply your meals for you!"

"I can't do that," Kaoru protested, "That's just not fair to you. You're already sacrificing for me to stay with you."

"Nonsense! You're the one doing me a favor by keeping me company. Besides, I can't eat in front of you while you go starving! That's just too cruel!"

"Well, since you insist--"

"Of COURSE I insist! Now come, we have to get you to work!"

Kaoru smiled happily. She wouldn't have to worry about not having a place to sleep at or food to eat because of Shigeta. She really had luck with her employers in this time. Back in her time, she had been fired from her job at Target because she undercharged a customer two dollars. Here, not only did she know her employers very well, but they supplied more than just money for her. But then again no employer back in her time had an assassin at his heels. None of them had died either.

She cried as she went behind the counter, where she started to sort out bills and coins. Damn the Battousai for killing Hajami. Her employer, her friend, and her brother. 'If it's the last thing I do,' Kaoru mentally vowed, 'I will kill that asshole.' Then, considering how he was a skilled manslayer and she was a mere teenaged woman, she ammended, 'Or at least wound him.'

* * *

The next month had gone by and Kaoru was once again just as hyper and chipper as she had been back home. In her job, she had moved up from taking care of purchases to also arranging flowers. Her latest creation had been sold the very day that she had finished it. 

Secretly, Kaoru also had been going around town asking for more information about the Battousai, hoping she could find enough so that maybe she would be able to find where he was. She had also been training at least two hours a day, building up her strength and swordsmanship.

She knew that she would easily be able to beat up any guy from her school, but the Battousai was in a totally different fighting league. Grown men were too afraid to even speak of him, so what chance did a teenage girl have against him? She had to try, though. She couldn't just let Hajami's death go unavenged.

Kaoru concluded her thoughts and continued to arrange her fifth wreath of the day. Picking a few flowers from a basket, she laid them out in front of her. She choose some baby's breath and assembled them, weaving them through the wooden vines in the wreath.

Still weaving with her right hand, she grabbed another kind of flower from her pile. Drawing her left hand in, she tried to find a place to fit the flower in. As she looked down at the flower she had chosen, she choked. In her hand, she had some beautiful golden-leaved flowers. Mad as a hornet, she flung the flowers down. She proceeded to tear them apart, a little more than just mad. She tried to rub the petals into the wood, hoping to rid her vision of the terrible color.

Kaoru hated the color amber more than brown or grey or mustard yellow or any other ugly color. Her least two favorite colors since Hajami had been killed were amber and gold: the two colors that were in his killer's eyes; the eyes of the Battousai.

"That's it!" she shouted aloud. "I can't take it anymore!"

Shigeta hurried to Kaoru's side. "What's wrong, child?"

Kaoru turned to Shigeta and started to cry. "I miss Hajami! Why did he have to die?! Why did that fuckin' bastard have to kill him?!"

The old woman gasped at Kaoru's language. "Now I know that you are troubled, Kaoru, but you are a young lady and you cannot speak those kinds of words. That language is reserved for only crude men."

"I don't give a damn about being a young woman! All I want to do is kill that filthy son-of-a-bitch!!!"

Before Shigeta could reprimand Kaoru for her language, she continued to rant. "If you'll please excuse me, Shigeta, but I have to go avenge Hajami and kill the manslayer."

"Kaoru, have you gone mad? Are you even thinking? You can't possibly kill the Battousai and anyways, we women shouldn't dirty our hands with blood. Killing is a man's business."

"But if I don't avenge Hajami, then who will?"

"Maybe nobody, but Hitokiri Battousai will surely meet justice and be punished for his sins and killings in the future."

Kaoru threw up her hands, exasperated. "Sure! In the future! But what if that future isn't for years? What if the Battousai goes on killing hundreds of people every single year and no one stops him? How many people must die before he is penalized for his crimes?!!"

"Kaoru! This should be none of your concern. Giving justice and catching criminals is not a woman's job."

The sixteen year-old girl became annoyed with this talk of what women do and don't do and expressed her annoyance. "Goddamnit! Then what the fuck _do_ women do?!"

Shigeta sighed as she answered, "Well, as you can see, we arrange flowers, we cook, we clean, we wash the clothes and the dishes, we sew, and we marry and become a faithful, submissive, and obedient wife."

"Submissive?" Kaoru echoed. "_Dogs_ and_ pets_ are submissive! Not human beings. What are we? Slaves?!!"

"I suppose you could say that, but then again, we willingly act this way. It is what is expected of us. When you marry, if you do not act this way, then your husband will disown you and no one will take care of you or even look your way," Shigeta tried her best to explain to Kaoru.

"Do women have _any_ say in this time period?!"

Shigeta was aware that this was a rhetorical question, but she had to wonder if they did have any say whatsoever. "Umm ... well ... umm ... I'm sure that we have some say."

"Look at you. This is pathetic! You can't even think of anything!"

"It's not as bad as you think."

"How can you say that when we're treated like dirt?!"

"That's not true.."

"Yes it is and you know it!"

"Kaoru--"

"I give up! I'm going to send Battousai six feet under and you can't stop me!"

Shigeta gave it one more try. "Come on, Kaoru! Be reasonable here!"

"Forget it, Shigeta-san. I'm leaving. I'll be back when, and only when, the Battousai can't kill anymore!"

Shigeta knew it was helpless and went to go get Kaoru's duffel bag and purse. Once Kaoru was ready, she thanked Shigeta graciously and left the florist, only turning back to wave to her employer.

* * *

Kaoru brushed a bush out of her way and continued her way through the thick forest. She had been walking for about five hours now, with an occasional rest here and there. She had stopped at a bakery and bought some bread and water to carry with her in her duffel bag.

She really had no idea where she was going. She was trying to find the Battousai, of course and kill him, but she didn't know where he was. From asking around town, she had found out where his mentor lived and prayed that he might know where the manslayer was.

Seijurou Hiko lived somewhere past these forests but she had been given no exact point or location, so she went wherever here instincts told her.

Jumping over a fallen tree in her path, she could see the forests clearing a little farther ahead. Running with newfound energy, she burst through the bushes at the end and was rewarded with a beautiful sight.

In front of her was a small waterfall with crystal clear water flowing into a pool at the bottom. Kaoru hadn't taken a bath for days, and the sight of the waterfall reminded her of her stench and griminess. Wasting no time at all and not bothering to see if anybody was around, she quickly got out of her clothes and jumped into the water.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" she screamed as she hit the surface. The clear liquid was cold as ice, if not colder and she hadn't been expecting that. She waded around back and forth, trying to get as warm as she could. Kaoru moved to her duffel bag which she had left on the side of the pool and took out her Herbal Essences Rainforest shampoo and conditioner. It was watered down since she had to preserve what little she had left, but it still did the trick. Placing the hair products back in her bag, she produced some body wash and cleansed herself, relishing in the great smell. Kaoru then shaved her legs with her razor and shaving cream.

After rinsing off the cream on her legs, she heard something move behind her and she twirled around. Her eyes immediately widened and she was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

There had been a man in front of her, and now he was at her side, covering her mouth so she couldn't emit a noise. Needless to say, Kaoru felt very uncomfortable being naked with only water to cover her body (**A/N: **And didn't I say that the water was crystal clear?).

As the man receded his hand from her face, she took time to study him. He had long, dark hair and very chiseled features. He had on a huge white cloak withe red lining and a big red collar. His eyes were dark brown and they were looking strangely at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Umm ... uhh.." Kaoru tried to think, trying to recall exactly why she was here. Then she remembered and she spoke up. "Oh yeah, I'm looking for a guy named Hiko or something."

The man's eyes glared at her, not trusting her. "And exactly why are you looking for him?"

"I was hoping he could give me the whereabouts of the Battousai."

'Great,' the man thought to himself, 'Another stupid woman going after my baka deshi.' He took out a sake bottle and downed all it's contents in one gulp. "If you want to sleep with Kenshin he'll probably kill you afterwards. That's what he does and that's what most killers do. After sleeping with a woman they kill 'er."

Kaoru bolted upright in the water and pointed a finger at the rude man. "I'll have you know that I'm only sixteen and that's _way_ too young to have sex. Besides, I don't believe in premarital sex! And what's more is that I don't even know this Kenshin person."

The long haired man couldn't help but look at the top half of Kaoru's body as she stood upright. After all he was a man. He averted his gaze and smirked. "Oh, but you believe in letting a man see you naked?"

Kaoru was quick to reply. "Of course not. I--" She then saw that Hiko wasn't looking at her face, but instead a little father down. "Shit!" she cursed, realizing her nudity. She dived back into the cold water, leaving only her head submerged. "Pervert!" she screeched at him.

The man threw his arms up. "Hey! You're the one who stood up and you couldn't call me a man if I didn't look."

"Dirty old pig," she muttered under her breath. "Turn around," she commanded from him.

"Oh and why should I do that, little lady?"

"Because I said so! That's why!"

"Men don't have to listen to the orders of women. They are beneath us," he arrogantly told her.

Kaoru steamed in anger as she picked up a rather large rock sitting on the edge of the pool. With rage directed at the cocky man, she threw it as hard as she could towards the man.

The man easily sidestepped the rock and shook his head. "You know, you could just ask nicely. You don't have to resort to violence."

She rolled her eyes at the unbelievable man. "Well, well, well. Aren't we the great Mahatma Gandhi all of a sudden!" When she received a blank look from him, she curled her hands into fists. "Please." She tried to ease her acrimony. "Turn around while I change."

The dark-haired man obeyed and soon he had his back towards her. She slipped into black capris and a light purple tank that had Hurley written in white bubble letters. "You can turn around now," she called to him.

He did just that and glanced at her. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes from PacSun," she simply answered.

He ignored her choice of clothing and spoke again. "So what's your name anyway and what do you want with Kenshin?"

"It's Kamiya Kaoru, but I don't even know who this Kenshin person is, so I'm afraid I can't answer your second question."

"If you don't know him then why are you looking for him?"

"I'm _not_ looking for him. I'm looking for the Battousai." Realization finally dawned on the girl. "Wait. Is the Battousai's real name Kenshin?"

"Sure is. Himura Kenshin. But I call him my 'baka deshi.'"

"Riiight," Kaoru said. "So anyways, I want to track him down so I can avenge someone that he killed. By the way, since you call him your idiot apprentice, I take it that YOU are Hiko?"

"Sure am. But, even though I think he's stupid, he would easily be able to defeat you."

"And what exactly makes you think that?"

"You are a girl, you know."

"Well, duh!! I know that. But I still don't see how that has to do with my capability to end someone's life."

"In case you are unaware, women don't kill."

Kaoru gawked at Hiko. "You sexist jackass! Are you another one of those 'women are only useful for cleaning and cooking' idiots?"

"No."

She sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Women are mostly good for sex."

Kaoru caught her sigh in her throat before she could let it out. "Wow. That's even better," she sarcastically said.

"Yeah, I agree. Sex is better than food or a clean house." Then, seeming to give his words a thoughful ponder, he added, "Though sake is even better."

Kaoru picked up her duffel bag and whacked the unmanageable man upside the head with it. "Will you just tell me where I can find the Battousai and leave me alone?!" she yelled at him.

After recovering from Kaoru's attack, he decided to give her that liberty. "Now I'm not his babysitter, so don't quote me on this, but he's probably by the Edo River. It's his favorite location to think about his past and a great self-loathing place."

"The Edo River? Wait, where are we?"

"Misato."

"Oh, good. That means it's close." She then added, "Good thing we just learned about Japan's geography in History. We were going to learn about the Czech Republic."

Hiko was confused at what Kaoru was saying, but he chose to leave it be. "Yeah, it is. It's about three miles from here, to the West."

"The West?" Kaoru whipped out a pocket compass (her brother was an Eagle Scout and told Kaoru to always have a compass with her). She checked it and deduced she would have to continue to her left. "Okay, well thank you for your help. I guess I better get going."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me for the night? I have plenty of sake to go around."

"No thank you. I don't drink."

"Fine," he mumbled. "I don't want to share my sake anyways." He turned away from her and started to trod away.

"Um. Well, bye then."

Hiko grunted in response. "Be careful of my baka deshi. He's unpredictable. I wouldn't suggest trying to kill him. You wouldn't last a second." Sensing Kaoru's glare at his back, he corrected himself. "A minute, I mean."

Kaoru contemplated whether to throw something at him again, but there was nothing in her reach and she mumbled another thanks before starting west towards the Edo River.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **There's the sixth chapter! Just a short meeting with the thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. I know I spelled that wrong, but I don't care! :-P

Anywho, I actually had to do a little researching on Japan's geography. The Edo River is a real river and Misato is a real city in Japan. They might not have existed back in the time period that this story is set in, but oh well!

Sorry about how last chapter I said that I would only update with a certain amount of reviews. A reviewer expressed how some people feel about an author when they do that, so I promise not to do that again. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Wow! Haven't said that since like second grade!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

_SukiYumi:_ Sorry about the whole 'please give me this many reviews before I update' thin. I try not to be selfish, but sometimes I forget myself.

_schythe195: _Thanks for the complement!

_rbaby: _Glad you like the story!

_Bloody-Kiss: _Hmm... I guess I kind of agree with you. Crying enough tears to quench the thirst of the entire Middle East is kind of a little drastic. Also maybe even a mean thing to say towards Middle Eastern people. Sorry!

_kenshin's-angel: _Lol! It is pretty sad (wait - why am I laughing if it's sad?). If I hadn't written this myself, I might be crying as well. I just recently wrote a poem for the Odyssey (that was my English project I was talking about in earlier chapters) and some people in my class cried when I read it, but I didn't cry. Though probably 'cuz I wrote it! :)

_Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane: _I agree with liking the Battousai violent (why else would he be like that in my story?). After quite a few more chapters, he won't be as violent, though. He won't be all love-dove, however. I can guarantee you that much!

_Lady Isis: _Don't worry, some other people don't want lemons, so when it comes to a lemony chapter, I'll be sure to have two versions. One with and one without the lemon(s).

_KenKao4eva: _Hmm ... rape? I guess that could be a possibility. If you guys wanted that. Battousai is a legendary manslayer so I suppose that he wouldn't think rape as something too evil or mean to do. Oh, and I hope that this chapter didn't have a cliffy!!

_The evil witch: _Thank you! I hope that you loved this chapter as well!

_Diamond Fox: _Here's your update! Sorry that it was slower than my others, but it's here nonetheless!

_Brittanie Love:_ Awesome! I'm ecstatic that you liked it! I'll give you guys lemons sometime in the future, I assure you.

- _violetjewelz_


	7. Edo River

**Everything Purple**  
_violetjewelz_

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters associated with the great manga/anime. Wish I did, though ...

**Chapter 7: **Edo River

* * *

Kaoru unzipped her duffel, took out a water bottle and unscrewed the cap. Even though it wasn't ice cold, the water was very satisfying. She grabbed a piece of bread from inside her bag and chewed on that. 'Not as good as French bread, but good nonetheless,' Kaoru commented, taking another bite of the bread.

So far, Kaoru hadn't been very successful on her mission to kill the manslayer. Heck, she hadn't even found him yet. Hiko told her that he would most likely be at the banks of the Edo River, but so far she hadn't reached that river yet. She concluded that she was probably twenty minutes away, thirty at the max, though she wasn't entirely sure.

Placing the bread and water back into her bag, she grabbed the duffel bag by it's handles and continued walking west, towards the river.

* * *

Kaoru could feel the moisture from the river even before she could see it. Sensing the moisture lifted Kaoru's hopes and she sprinted towards the scent of water.

She was rewarded with the sight of the river. Though it wasn't as beautiful as the waterfall, she was happier now than when she had seen that. She knew that she was one step closer to her goal. Hopefully.

Kaoru hadn't expected to see the Battousai right as she reached the river since the Edo River was pretty big in size. Not comparable to the Nile or the Amazon, of course, but still quite long. So, stopping just to wash her face and to make herself feel refreshed, she was already strolling down the bank of the river.

* * *

Kaoru was getting pretty tired. Perhaps the Edo River was longer than she had thought. Or maybe she was just so tired from walking for so long. Either way, she still hadn't found the Battousai. 'He's probably already gone,' she guessed. 'Who can spend over a day sitting on a riverbank?'

Brushing aside bangs that had fallen out of her ponytail, she decided to make her walk or stroll or whatever more enjoyable by skipping and singing along the way.

She quickly realized exactly how she and the Battousai met and she abruptly slowed down and closed her mouth. Even if she hadn't seen anybody for hours it didn't mean that something couldn't appear right in front of her and cause her to trip or fall. She had definitely learned her lesson the first time. The Battousai was one that could easily teach someone a lesson, including her.

Her plan to avenge Hajami's death and kill the legendary manslayer was rash, she had to admit that, and now she was beginning to doubt her abilities. If Hajami couldn't kill him, then how could she? She played soccer, tennis, football, basketball, and softball and ran cross country and track, but that didn't necessarily make her buff and able to kill someone. And even if she had the physical ability to kill, did she have the mental ability? She wasn't an assassin whom killing came natural to. Come to think of it, Kaoru couldn't even kill a spider, let alone a human being!

She had to try, though. Yes, she had to try at least. 'Even if I can't kill him, maybe seriously wounding him will cause him to retire from the job of an assassin,' Kaoru cursed to herself in response to her thought. "Fuck that! Hell would freeze over first."

Kaoru ceased her thoughts and glanced up from the ground where she had been looking while she had been thinking.

Seeing red, she halted in her tracks. About a fourth of a mile ahead of her was the Battousai. Her instincts told her to turn back before she got into a bad predicament with the manslayer, but her goal pushed her forward. Her feet lightly stepped in front of each other, barely making a sound as she approached the Battousai.

She was still about ten yards from the swordsman, but she saw him stand up, as if knowing that she was where she was. She continued to walk and she could make out his deep voice when she closed the gap between them to five yards. "I must say, I wasn't expecting this."

Before she could speak, he began again. "To think that you're actually going to try and kill me is crazy. Insane, really. But still somewhat admirable."

"Well at least I know where you get your arrogance from," Kaoru stated, knowing this would confuse the Battousai at least a little.

Kaoru was right and the man looked at her. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Oh just the fact that Hiko is just as arrogant as you. You did live with him for awhile and trained with him, so it was bound to happen that some of his cockiness would rub off on to you."

"Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Why should I be?" She then closed the gap between them even more so that she could reach out and touch him if she so wished. "You're just a mortal man, Himura Kenshin."

With god-like speed, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it back painfully. "Fuck!!" she cussed. "Goddamnit, Battousai! That hurt like hell!!" she cursed loudly in his face.

The Battousai leered at Kaoru, unremorseful. "You only deserved it." The manslayer's gaze hardened and he seized her other wrist holding it in a tight grip. "How do you know my name, wench?"

"Hmph! I refuse to answer that when you call me by such a derogatory name!"

Battousai flicked his wrist which in turn caused Kaoru to spin and fall onto the hard, green grass. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "I'll call you whatever I want. Got it, bitch?"

In less than a second, Kaoru was standing upright and she kicked the Battousai hard in the stomach so that he was now the one on the ground. "Don't you fuckin' call me a bitch, asshole." She then looked down at her Hurley tank. "Damn! I got grass stains on this!" She glared at the swordsman who had now regained his position and was standing as tall as he could. "This wasn't even on sale!! $20 down the drain all because of YOU!!"

"If you don't want any more of your clothes ruined, I suggest you tell me how the hell you know my name!" the arrogant man threatened.

"I still don't see why I have to answer you. Ever heard of freedom of speech?" Kaoru realized her words and corrected herself. "Or rather freedom of non-speech. Wait," Kaoru thought aloud, "Is that even a word?"

Kaoru was pinned to the ground before she could even process that thought any further. "There's no such thing in the world today; not now, not ever."

"Obviously you've never heard of _my _country, America the Beautiful." At this, Kaoru began to belt out one of her favorite patriotic songs, nationalism pumping through her veins.

_O beautiful for spacious skies,  
For amber waves of grain,  
For purple mountain majesties  
Above the fruited plain!_

_America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
And crown thy good with brotherhood  
From sea to shining sea!_

_O beautiful for pilgrim feet  
Whose stern impassioned stress  
A thoroughfare of freedom beat  
Across the wilderness!_

_America! America!  
God mend thine every flaw,  
Confirm thy soul in self-control --_

"Shut the fuck up, whore! I'm fuckin' losing _my_ self-control here!"

"No duh, Einstein." Kaoru then tried to make her voice a little more menacing. "And I am _not_ a whore!"

"Well then what do you call a girl who strips? You were all over me the other night."

Kaoru blanched and made to clear things up. "That was called acting. I'm still cherry and I'm no slut, so don't go assuming things that aren't true!" Kaoru's face then brightened as she realized that the Battousai had said the word "self-control" right after she had sung it. "Hey! You just said self-control and I had just sang that word! What a coincidence."

"I don't see what's so great about that. To think something as a coincidence only shows your optimism and denseness," the manslayer reasoned.

Kaoru crossed her arms. "Oh, really. And why is that?"

"Because when you live your life with an appreciation of coincidences and their meanings, you connect with the underlying field of infinite possibilities," Battousai explained.

"Wow! You sound just like the Dalai Lama or something, though his quotes are inspirational and you're aren't. But still, I don't see how looking at the glass as half-full instead of half-empty is a bad thing."

"Everyone knows that the basis of optimism is sheer and complete terror."

"And your rationalization to that is--" she prodded.

"You're so scared and worried of the future that you resort to becoming an optimist. The whole point of living and becoming an optimist is to be foolish enough to believe that the best is yet to come."

Kaoru shook her head, annoyed with the pessimist in front of her. "Listen to me." After knowing that she had his attention, she continued, "In the long run the pessimist may be proven right, but the optimist has a better time on the trip. And it's true that it's not the _end_ of the journey that matters, but the journey _itself_. So, if we have fun on the journey and we have fun during life, then who cares if we're wrong? That's why children are so happy. They don't care if they're politically correct or anything that doesn't matter such as that. They just want to play and have fun and there is nothing, _NOTHING _wrong with that."

"For kids that's true and that's only expected. But adults should face the facts and succumb to the truth. Only immature adolescents cannot seem to do that."

Kaoru heaved a sigh of exasperation and she plopped her bottom down onto the ground. She started humming a song to herself, trying to keep herself happy and not depressed at her circumstances.

_There's a dark and a troubled side of life  
There's a bright, and's a sunny side, too  
Tho' we meet with the darkness and strife  
The sunny side we also may view_

_Keep on the sunny side, always on the sunny side,  
Keep on the sunny side of life  
It will help us ev'ry day, it will brighten all the way  
If we'll keep on the sunny side of life_

_Tho' the storm and its fury rage today,  
Crushing hopes that we cherish so dear;  
The clouds and storms will, in time, pass away  
And the sun again will shine bright and clear._

_Keep on the sunny side, always on the sunny side,  
Keep on the sunny side of life  
It will help us ev'ry day, it will brighten all the way  
If we'll keep on the sunny side of life_

"That was such a great movie, _'Oh Brother Where Art Thou?'_!"

"Never heard of it."

"Heard of the _Odyssey_?"

"Of course. Written by Homer."

"Yeah, it's a parody of that. Unlike the _Odyssey_, though, it's actually entertaining."

"I never read the _Odyssey_."

"Can you even read?"

The Battousai's eyes flashed momentarily and he glared at her. "Just because my job doesn't require me to be literate doesn't mean I'm not."

Kaoru put up her hands in self-defense from the harshness of his voice. "Sorry! All I know is that in the olden days not many people could read or write."

"This isn't the 'olden days.' It's the present."

"For you, maybe. I, however, live in the year 2004. Or I did, at least. Until I came here."

"Shit, you _are _crazy!"

"Excuse me, but it's only the truth. Hmmm..." Kaoru tried to think of something that would make the man believe her. "What's the date today?"

"July 2nd."

"Okay..." Kaoru then got an idea. She whispered, "Thanks, Mr. Kraft for teaching me all this Civil War stuff." She then piped up and looked at the Battousai. "Tomorrow, on July 3rd, or in the US, July 2nd, in West Virginia, there will be another battle in the US Civil War. I believe it was in Berkeley County. The Union was led by Patterson and the Confederacy Jackson. Not Stonewall, though. There were about ... 115 casualties? Maybe a little more. The Union lost like 25 and the Confederates about 90 or so. Obviously the victory went to the Union." She paused from her little declaration. "See! We learned about the Civil War in History class. I got an 'A' on my test, too!" Kaoru then held up a peace sign and winked an eye. "Score!"

The Battousai didn't believe her for a second. "You do know that you could just be making that up."

"I could, but I'm not. Just wait for Hoke's Run to end. That's what the battle was called."

"Fine. But I won't find out until a few days from now."

"Fine."

"So pick up your bag and let's go."

Kaoru was puzzled and she expressed it. "What? Why?"

Battousai looked at her and simply stated, "Because you're coming with me."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because I want to see if you are from the future. And, if you're not with me when I find out the result of this battle of yours, then I can't either kill you for lying to me or whatever else I want to do."

Kaoru snorted in annoyance. "Oh and what makes you think I'll come willingly?"

"If you don't, I'll kill you right now."

Even though Kaoru was planning on killing the pompous man in front of her and maybe dying then, she thought to herself that it would be a waste to die right here, right now. "_Hijo de puta_," she muttered in Spanish, which she was fluent in.

"What was that?" The Battousai's ears could pick up almost anything.

"It's Spanish for bastard or son of a bitch. And you're both."

"I get that a lot."

"Gee, I wonder why," she drawled, sarcastically as she picked up her back and followed after the manslayer who had started to walk away.

* * *

"Can't we rest yet?!!!" Kaoru complained loudly, dragging her duffel bag, exhausted from walking for five hours straight.

"Stop complaining, wench!" the Battousai yelled back in return.

"Don't call me wench!!"

He swivelled on the balls of his feet and glared at her. "I won't call you wench if you tell me how you know my real name."

Kaoru stuck out her tongue at him. "You're still on about that?" At a nod from the Battousai, she finally answered, "Hiko told me. That's all. Sheesh! He sure did love sake, though. Why is that?"

At this, the manslayer suprisingly chuckled deeply. "He's still the same, eh? Is he still as cocksure and egotistical now?

"Probably. But not as bad as you are."

He ignored this comment. Kaoru spoke up again. "He also called you his 'idiot apprentice.' Once he said that, I took somewhat of a liking towards him. Somewhat."

"He's _still_ calling me that?" the Battousai rolled his eyes and laughed lightly.

Kaoru peered suspiciously at the manslayer. "Why are you so ..."

"So what?"

"I don't know? In touch with your emotions? _Humane_?"

The assassin's smile was replaced with a frown. He grabbed Kaoru by the neck and lifted her up into the air, her feet dangling in the air. "I am _no_t humane. I'm an _assassin_. We assassins are cold-hearted and cruel."

Kaoru was released and she sat on the ground where she had fallen like she had hours before. "Not true; you're not _that_ bad."

"What makes you think that?"

"If you were so cruel and heartless, you would have killed me or raped me or something."

In just a few seconds, Kaoru was up against a tree, its rough bark digging sharply into her soft skin. "If you would like me to rape you then I could do that. I'm sure I'd enjoy it."

"If I wanted you to rape me, then it would be consensual and so therefore it wouldn't be rape." Kaoru then tried to get away from the Battousai. "And you say your 'sure' you'd enjoy it. Does that mean your cherry as well?"

"No. I've fucked many before."

"Oh..."

"And then I kill them right after I'm done with them."

"Hiko was right then." She then pushed her hands hard into his chest, once again trying to get away from him. This only resulted in him grinding himself against her, the bark becoming even more uncomfortable and painful. "Look, I don't want to have sex with you, so get away!"

"I never asked you if you wanted to do it. I'm not asking for your permission. I don't have to."

"You fucking bastard!" she cursed as she squirmed against the tree. "You do know the consequences of rape, don't you?"

"In this time, there are none."

"_WHAT!?_"

"Yeah, there are no consequences. I can rape as many women as I want to."

"H-how many women h-have you r-"

"None. They all put out by themselves." After stating this, he abruptly ripped off her shirt. He reached out for her bra, but she slapped his hand away. Angrily, he pinned both of her wrists above her head. Kaoru noted frightfully that his eyes were now molten amber.

In lust, the now crazed demon-like man tore off her bra, leaving her top fully exposed. Kaoru whimpered, fearing what would happen next. "Please," she murmured tearfully, "Please stop."

The Battousai could smell the salt in Kaoru's tears and he lifted his head. He brought his hand to her eyes and wiped them away. "Don't cry, wench."

"Y-you said you wouldn't call me that, Kenshin."

At the mention of his old name, the assassin was brought back to his human senses. He let go of her wrists and stepped back from her. "My name's not Kenshin. At least not anymore."

Happy just to be out of the Battousai's clutches, she nodded in acknowledgment, trying her best to cover her body with her torn clothing. "Yes, Battousai." She flinched at her submissiveness. She acted just like what she said the women of this old era did.

"Good," he said. "Now pick up your bag, we still have a ways to go."

"Yes, Battousai," she repeated, still afraid of the man who walked on ahead of her. She shuddered as she grabbed her bag and continued after him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ack! Sorry guys, I know I took really long. I don't think many people will hate me, though, because less and less people seem to be reviewing so I guess less and less people are reading. Am I getting worse with each chapter I write? Please inform me if I am so I can get writing lessons or something. Nah! I'm just joking! I have an 'A' in English. That must count for something, right? No writing lessons for me! Only voice lessons. Speaking of voice, I have a rehearsal tomorrow and a recital Sunday, so sadly, I still don't have a free weekend! I haven't had a free weekend for like two months. -cries-

Battousai got a little hot n' heavy in this chapter, but I knew that some of you didn't want a lemon and I feel that I needed to update soon or I would lose some readers and so I'll add the lemon chapter later when I have time to write two versions (one lemony and one not). I decided that the lemon won't be rape. If all of you want it to be, I suppose I can manage it, but I don't think that you would want it.

* * *

Review Responses:

_scythe195:_ Thanks for the compliment! Sorry that I took so long to update!!

_LykaChan:_ Yeah, I was thinking that having Kaoru being only in a bra and panties overdoing it a little, but I decided for it anyways. About her dance/strip to "Naughty Girl", I've never really been to a trip club (seeing as how I'm underage), so I'm not sure what a girl does during a strip. I've never seen the music video to it either so I don't know how Beyonce danced to it, either. Is it bad enough so that I should revise it? Oh, and having Kaoru make the second slash on Battousai's cheek I liked as well. I thought it would be somewhat neat to have her actually make it and I'm glad that you liked it! At first, I wasn't going to make a brother-sister relationship with Kaoru and Hajami, but it kind of turned out that way, so I just decided to use it. I appreciate the long review!! I LOVE long reviews! LOL!!

_The evil witch:_ I'm glad you thought it was hilarious! I always thought Hiko and his sake-loving ways were funny!

_Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane:_ No problem!! I don't think the Battousai will ever be too mushy. Maybe at the end somewhat romantic and of course loving, but a little rough at loving someone since it's a first for him. Thanks for reviewing again! I also look forward to a review from you!

_kaoru gal:_ Don't worry - you're not a lazy ass (not that I can tell at least). I'm too lazy to login at times as well! Thanks for once again reviewing! Can't wait to read your review to this chapter! :-P

_kenshin's-angel: _YAY! I'm so glad that you thought Hiko was funny. I needed some comic relief to the depressing happenings of Kaoru. That wasn't really my rationalization behind that scene, I just felt like having her meet Hiko! No thought behind it at all. I don't tend to really think about things which tends to get me in trouble. But you know what? I don't care!! LMAO!

_KenKao4Eva: _That would be quite hilarious if Kaoru DID say that! I'm laughing from picturing that right now! :-P I take all suggestions seriously. Some I might realize ten seconds later that they're stupid and ignore them, but I don't find many suggestions stupid. I'm glad people suggest things for my story! Congrats on being the first reviewer! Wanna try again this chapter? :-)

_- violetjewelz  
_


	8. An Assassin's Compliment

**Everything Purple**  
_violetjewelz_

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters associated with the great manga/anime. Wish I did, though ...

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG! I apologize for having to go on hiatus. I had a huge writer's block and I had no idea how to continue the story from where I left it of. You were probably hoping for some very long and very well written chapter from an update since I hadn't written a new chapter for so long, but I must apologize again. That's sadly not the case. This is the shortest chapter and probably the worst chapter of the story so far. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try very hard to make the next chapter I write better. But that's not all, either. -bows head in shame- There will be no review responses this time around. I will give responses for reviews for this chapter, though! So, please enjoy this short and boring chapter (if you can).

* * *

**Chapter 8:** An Assassin's Compliment

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Battousai looked behind him to make sure that Kaoru was in the bedroom so as to ensure him and his visitor some privacy. Once sure of himself, he turned his attention to the door. "Come in."

A short, balding man came in and stopped directly in front of the Battousai. Battousai waited for the man to speak, but when the man made no noise, he glared coldly at the man. "Well?" he asked.

The short man glanced nervously to his side before looking back at the manslayer. "It is as you said, sir. About Hoke's Run, that is. Over in America ... the Union won. And what's more is that--" The man stopped and waited for the younger man to make him continue. With a nod from Battousai, he proceeded. "What's more, is that there were close to 115 casualties. Exactly as you said, sir."

It was clear that the man speaking was surprised and even though the Battousai was as well, he didn't show it. "Interesting. That's quite interesting."

The other man vigorously nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, yes. Isn't it, though?" the man, quite curious, daringly asked, "If I may, sir, how did you know about all of this beforehand?"

Battousai jerked his head towards the man and put his hand on the hilt of one of his katanas in warning. "That is none of your business. It would be wise for you to leave now. That is if you value your life." Battousai then slid his sword out of its sheath and pointed it at the man before him. "Tell me: do you value your life?"

The man's eyed widened and he backed up quickly. He slowly nodded his head once as he reached for the shoji door.

"Tell me," the assassin venomously spat.

"Y-y-yes. I-I do."

Battousai accepted his answer and sheathed his sword. "Then get the hell away from me."

"Yes, sir," came the man's reply and he was gone within seconds.

Battousai turned around and made his way to his room for the night. A shoji door sliding shut made him stop in his tracks before he could make it, though. Changing his direction, he rushed to the door and violently slid it open, revealing Kaoru hastily scurrying to her bed. The manslayer made it to her bed before she could and held out his hand, which Kaoru ran into, not seeing him there until it was too late.

"Oof," she grunted and backed up.

Battousai stood up and smirked at her. "As you heard, you were correct in your predictions."

Kaoru crossed her arms stubbornly. "Predictions, you say? I'll have you know that I knew for sure the results of that battle. It's history, after all. Happened over a hundred years ago, you know."

"More like a day," he corrected her.

"To you," she replied.

"It's truly remarkable that you knew so much about a battle that was yet to happen, I must admit that, but that doesn't prove that you're from the future."

"It's not like that's the only evidence in my defense, you know."

"Oh, is that so?" Battousai mockingly asked. "Please. Go on. Do tell."

"I will!" Kaoru assured him as she continued. "I know all these weird songs that you have never heard about, I have all these weird things that you've never known about and I wear weird clothes that you've never seen."

The assassin shook his head, not believing her. "That could just mean you're from a different place."

"I am! I'm from a different place _and _time! The United States of America in 2004!!"

"I have no reason to believe you."

"That might be so, but I have reason to want you to believe me. No, need you to believe me."

"That would be ...?" Battousai questioned.

Kaoru hesitated before answering, fearful of what her reply could evoke. "You said ... You said that if I was lying then you would ... you would ... kill me," she finished weakly.

"Very true," he agreed, eyes almost laughing with amusement at her temporary malaise. "But I do believe I said exactly, 'either kill you for lying to me or whatever else I want to do.' Perhaps, I have other uses for you that outweigh my desire to end your life."

"Y-your desire to ...end my life?" Kaoru echoed in disbelief. He desired to kill her? That was intolerably cruel.

He ignored her quiet and incredulous voice and voiced out his thoughts. "There's many things that I could do to you or make you do as punishment. So many choices to choose from..." He trailed off, thinking.

Kaoru was getting more disquieted and distressed as the seconds went by. Battousai was a very capable man, after all. There was no telling what could happen to her. How and why did she get into all of this shit? Was the world really out to get her that much?

A rumble from Kaoru's stomach broke the silence and she looked up to meet Battousai's gaze.

"Good idea," he stated. And, after seeing Kaoru's inquisitive face, he explained his logic. "You're hungry. I'm hungry. I don't feel like making any food. So you do it."

"Umm ... but ... I don't know how to make Japanese food. Only American and maybe a few dishes of other nationalities."

"So what? Make some American food, then."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you'll like American cuisine?" Kaoru inquired.

The red-haired man then growled deeply in his throat. "Did you not fuckin' hear what I said, bitch? Go do what one of the only things that women are useful for. Cooking." Seeing that she didn't budge, he growled again. "What're you just standing there for, you whore?"

Kaoru was now deeply infuriated. There was no way in _HELL_ that she was going to take this. She stalked over to the man and clenched her teeth. "How dare you, you arrogant, audacious, autocratic, conceited, contemptuous, domineering, egotistical, imperious, pompous, supercilious, bombastic, exultant, vainglorious, pretentious, self-applauding, cocksure, overconfident, disdainful, patronizing, tyrannical, peremptory, oppressive, coercive, despotic, high-handed chauvinistic _son of a bastard_! Who the _FUCK_ do you think you are? Calling me things that I'm _not_ and ordering me around like some slave and then dispraising the female sex. You can _fuckin' go to hell_ for all I care, because there's _no way_ I'm making a morsel for a contumelious and disrespecting _asshole_ such as _yourself_." Then, out of words of which to use from the dictionary in her head, with all the strength that she could muster, she right-hooked the assassin and followed with a dynamic kick to the crotch. She pivoted on the heel of her foot and walked off. "So _THERE_!"

It was not even a few seconds before Kaoru was up against the wall, her air supply being cut off and her body being crushed against the Battousai's own. "You whoring tramp! You floozy hussy! You fuckin' slut! You _dare_ to disobey me?!"

"I don't have to obey you," she ground out somehow. "You don't own me."

The Battousai then laughed. Not a laugh of joy or happiness, but a laugh of dominance and power. "You stupid, stupid wench. I don't own you? Think again. I can kill you whenever I want. You're like a fly in my hands with no wings or legs. With no chance of escape. Disobey me and you die. Do you hear me, you sleazy trumpet?"

Kaoru couldn't believe it. She just could not believe it. This guy was going insane. If things didn't stop soon, who knows what he would try and do. Doing the only thing she could think of, she hung her head and stopped trying to get out of Battousai's grasp. Noticing the now lighter weight in his arms, the manslayer let go of her and backed away a few feet.

Neither moved a muscle or said a word for a few minutes, but finally Kaoru crawled over to where the Battousai was. Once at her destination, which was the assassin himself, she lowered her head, her face millimeters from the ground.

Battousai grinned, satisfied. "Ah, finally. Finally you accept the fact that you are nothing more than a slave. A servant. A scullion for my kitchen. Perhaps even my concubine on the street and my hoe in the bed."

Kaoru started to tear up, but didn't budge from her inferior position. The killer standing in front of her was painfully truthful. Somehow she was his slave and he was her master and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that she could do about it. No matter how hard she tried. No matter what she said ... there was nothing ... nothing that she could do to get out of her predicament. All of this ... all of this shit that she was in .. All just because she went against her mother and bought those stupid DVDs off of Ebay. Kaoru's tears were now flowing heavily and dripping onto the floor.

The Battousai stopped smiling upon hearing Kaoru's cries. Did he cause her to .. cry? Wait a second? Was he feeling guilt? Remorse for what he said to her. Looking down at the young woman so vulnerably positioned beneath him, he realized that he was. He was somewhat regretful of his actions. But why? Why was he regretful? She had called him all those names, so she deserved it, right? But, he rationalized with himself, almost every single one of those adjectives were used correctly in describing him, so she wasn't wrong. Was he ... the ruthless manslayer ... wrong? And a weak woman ... right? And he was actually remorseful?

Sick of his thoughts that were getting him nowhere, he moved to the side, which in turn caused Kaoru to look up from the ground. Moving to his room, he said, "I'm going to bed. I'm too disgusted to eat."

Kaoru, trying to decide whether to be relieved or to be mad at his comment, stood up slowly and moved to the kitchen. He might not be hungry, but she sure was.

"Girl."

Kaoru stopped moving and turned around where she stood. "Yes?"

"You definitely are a stout-hearted woman, I'll give you that much," he commented before turning his back on her and opening his shoji door.

A small smile formed on Kaoru's lips as she watched him enter his room. He ... _complimented _her. Maybe there was more to him than just being a cantankerous dictator. Perhaps ... he had a ... heart? Maybe underneath his cold exterior there was just a lonely man who needed to be loved? And she could be the one to melt his icy heart. Then again, it could be that she just watched one too many romantic movies where a evil man turned good because of a woman's love.

Kaoru's smile turned into a huge grin. "That's it!" she decided. "I'm going to make this man feel ... well ... just _feel_ for the first time!"

With that, the newly driven woman skipped into the kitchen and started to whip up a snack to calm her hungry stomach.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Great, huh? Well, you can't say I didn't warn you! That's it for this chapter. I wouldn't be surprised if you were relieved for this chappie to end. Taking a break did _not _help with my writing skills. If I can even say I have any. But, if you did like this chapter (which hopefully some people will), please do review! Oh, and I must thank all the reviewers who recently reviewed and asked me to continue the story! It's easy for me to say that if no one asked me to continue, I would've stopped writing it. So, my thanks and appreciation go out to you guys and gals! :) 

_- violetjewelz  
_


	9. Everything Purple

**Everything Purple**  
_violetjewelz_

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin in any way, shape, or form. Not even octagonal. Maybe hexagonal .. -sees lawyers running towards me- Okay, nevermind. Scratch that. No hexagonal. -lawyers run back to where they came from- That was close. -relieved sigh-

**Chapter 9:** Everything Purple

* * *

After Kaoru's thought of trying to make the Battousai feel for once in his life, Kaoru grabbed a quick bite to eat for dinner. Once finished with it and throwing away the remains, she decided to sit at the table instead of going back to her room and sleeping. This was a bad idea, though, because soon after, she found herself nodding off into sleep.

* * *

A fist slamming down onto the table woke Kaoru up and she was standing at attention in less than two seconds. "Sir, yes, sir!"

But, it took two minutes for her to finally be awake and able to register who and what woke her up. Seeing Battousai's raised eyebrow, she cleared her throat. "I mean, yes! I'm awake!"

The manslayer just shook his head. 'This girl never ceases to surprise me,' he thought to himself. "Anyways, I need to go out to buy some food and stuff ... " Battousai trailed off, not really wanting to continue and ask what he was going to ask.

Kaoru noticed that he was going to say something more. "Uh-huh. Yes. Is there anything else?" she prodded, trying to be nice and polite as best she could. She was really going to work hard to crack this man's cold exterior and she knew that she would have to be nice no matter what to be able to accomplish that.

"Yes, actually there is ..." He trailed off again, but after a hand motion from Kaoru, he finished with, "I have to go out and get some food and thought you might need a few things, so what do you need?" After seeing Kaoru with a wide smile, he quickly added, "Not that I'm doing it for you. It's just that I'm going out anyways."

"Suuure," Kaoru said, but didn't say anything further.

"So, is there anything you need?" he asked her again.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Feminine stuff or something?" Battousai couldn't believe he was asking her this. Why did he care if she needed anything. She was just some lowly female whose wishes and needs didn't really matter.

"Umm .. well, I guess there is some stuff I need, but I can't think of anything right off the top of my head," Kaoru finally answered.

"Okay," Battousai replied as he strode over to the door. He turned around to her and warned, "Oh, and don't even _think_ of escaping. This whole building is owned by my boss and everyone who lives here works for him, so don't think you'll even be able to try and escape."

Kaoru winked at him, her purple eyes sparkling a little. "Your wish is my command," she told him, bowing.

Battousai gazed at her eyes. Did he see a ... sparkle in them? They really were gorgeous eyes .. Battousai mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking such stupid thoughts. Without another word, he slid the door open and then closed it, leaving the building.

"Hmm .. now what to do?" Kaoru wondered aloud. Battousai's pad wasn't exactly a shopping mall or a movie theater. Not that there were any shopping malls or movie theaters in olden time Japan, but still, it was much more boring than ... any place that she could imagine. If she knew where her duffel bag was, she could grab a book and read or get her laptop and surf the 'net, but she had no idea where it was; Battousai had hidden it when he brought her back to his place.

Then, Kaoru's face brightened. She could always just sing. She didn't need any background music to sing! So, for the time being, Kaoru passed her time singing her favorite songs, waiting for the Battousai to return.

* * *

At the current time, Battousai was walking down the path in between market stalls. In his left hand he had several types of food. Fruits, vegetables and many others. However, he still wasn't finished with his shopping. As he passed a certain stall, a deep, royal purple caught his eyes. Backing up a little, he turned to see a stall that had many kimono, some made of silk, but most were cotton or other materials.

"Hello there, sir! Is there a certain kimono that you are looking for?" a plump, old lady asked him, waving her hand over the various kimono.

"Yes. How much is that one over there?" the assassin asked, pointing to the purple one that had caught his attention.

The lady followed his gaze and her smile widened. "Oh, that one? That one is made of pure silk, as you can tell. It's very expensive, but it's definitely worth the cost if you have that kind of money.

The old lady was exactly right. It was a very beautiful kimono. It was a dark shade of purple. A mixture between a plum color and a royal purple color. All over the kimono, there were very pale pink sakura petals and plum blossoms that were light pink, but almost too light so that it looked white. 'This would look absolutely resplendent on Kaoru.' Battousai pictured in his mind. "What the fuck?!" he yelled aloud. After seeing a confused and almost afraid look on the vendor, he kept his voice to himself. 'Why the hell did I think of _her_ in this. Why not some alluring geisha that I've had before?'

"You said this was expensive, but you never gave me an exact price. So how much?"

Not knowing that the man in front of her was an assassin (and a well-paid one at that), she didn't think that he would have enough, but she told him the price anyways. "It's 350 yen, sir."

That was a rather large amount, but his last paycheck was even larger than that since his latest victim was another assassin. One who had great skill himself, and so harder to kill than most of his victims. So, not giving it much more thought, he counted out the exact amount of yen and handed it to the old lady. "I'll take it."

Ecstatic with such a large purchase, the lady beamed, nodding her head up and down with much vigor. "Yes, sir! Right away!" Folding it up, she tried to make conversation. "So, is this for a special someone in your life?"

"Well, she's definitely special, that's for sure." Then, he added, without really thinking, "I just thought that she might look good in it. It goes with her eyes."

"Ahh, I see." The lady smiled knowingly. "Does she have purple eyes? That's rather strange, though."

"It's strange, but they're very beautiful. She says they aren't her real eyes, just contact ... somethings. But still, they are the deepest purple that you can imagine. And though I haven't had much of a look at them, they seem to have an unfathomable depth. And just today, she smiled and it was almost as if I saw her eyes sparkling," the Battousai described to her.

"You must really love this girl. You seem to be a love-sick puppy describing her eyes just now." The old lady chuckled after hearing him speak.

Her words finally brought him out of whatever spell he was in. When he at once realized what he had said, his eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance at himself. He was a cold-blooded killer. Why the fuck had he been speaking like a weak, overemotional lover? This was unbelievable. "'Love this girl?' you say? Hell, no! She's a stubborn and exasperating bitch! Who the _fuck_ would love_ her_?" He then growled at the vendor. "Who? Huh? Tell me. Tell me who, you prodding wench!"

Even though she was beginning to tremble in fear, the old woman managed to say, "Maybe someone who is just as unrelenting and determined as that young woman. Someone who_ thinks _they'll never fall in love, but will wind up loving said woman. Opposites might attract sometimes, but if you're both evenly-matched, you might be drawn together and become closer than you ever thought possible. _Trust_ me. You think about her more than you believe you do." Her muscles and nerves now under control, she stood as tall as she was able to and looked Battousai right in the eyes. "I'll tell you who can love her, young man." Her eyes then bore into his own as she gave her answer. "**_You _**_can!!_"

Battousai's eyes widened an unnoticeable fraction of a centimeter, but they widened nonetheless. Could this woman be right? Shaking his head, he cast the thought aside. She was wrong, not even close to the truth. He'd never love anyone, especially not the wench back at his place.

"You know nothing, old hag," he gritted through his teeth, swiping the kimono out of her hands. "Nothing at all," he said as he walked away.

* * *

Kaoru had been singing quite a few songs, but none of them were all that romantic. "I'll guess I'll sing some songs about love now!" She decided aloud. "I'll sing some of Celine's!"

Not a few seconds later, Kaoru broke into song.

_When I give my heart  
I give it completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
_

_And the moment  
I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you_

_When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love_

_In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun_

_And too many  
Moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

_When I give my heart  
I give it completely  
Or I'll never give my heart_

_And the moment  
I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you_

"Oh, I just love Celine Dion songs!" Kaoru exclaimed as she finished singing. "They're just so romantic and everything!" Then, Kaoru had an idea. "Maybe, I can sing Battousai a song when he gets back and then he'll know that love is so great! I have the perfect song for him!"

"You can try, but I don't think it'll work," a voice came from the door of Battousai's place.

"Huh?" Kaoru whirled around and saw a man with black eyes and black hair pulled up in a high ponytail that ended at the nape of his neck. "Who are you?!" she demanded from the stranger.

"Kogoro Katsura," he simply replied, as if his name would explain everything.

"Okay ... and what're you doing at my--" she started and then corrected herself. "I mean, Battousai's place?"

Katsura stepped farther into the room and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm Himura's boss. Did he refrain from telling you that?"

At first, Kaoru had to think of who Himura was, but remembered that Hiko had said that Himura Kenshin was Battousai's real name. "It would appear that way, wouldn't it," she said. "Now would you mind telling me why you are here? I have already asked once."

Katsura was now only a few feet away from Kaoru. "Well, I was passing by and I heard a lovely voice singing a beautiful song and so I decided to stop and listen." He then looked at her, seeing if she wanted him to continue.

"Go on." Kaoru knew that he wasn't finished with whatever he wanted to say.

"And I was thinking, in a few days I'm having a dinner with all my employees-"

"You mean like a corporate picnic type of thing?" Kaoru asked him.

Not really knowing what she meant by that he nodded his head barely. "Maybe. Anyways, I hire a few geishas to entertain my men and was wondering if you would like to sing for them."

Kaoru was shocked. At first this man had seemed polite enough, but now he was wanting to hire her as a geisha? "I'm sorry, sir, but I am not interested! I'm _not_ a slut and so therefore I am _not_ willing to participate in sluttish activities!"

Understanding what she meant, Katsura explained further. "Allow me to elaborate. I do not want to hire you as a geisha, but a singer. I only want you to sing a few songs for the men. Nothing more is needed."

"Oh." Kaoru now comprehended what the man wanted. "I guess I could do that. Yeah, sure."

"Okay, great." Katsura smiled. "The dinner is on Monday. That's four days off. So, try and decide what songs you want to sing. Four to six songs would be a good number."

"I will do that. Thank you, Kogoro-san."

Katsura nodded in response and then was gone as abruptly as he had came.

* * *

After buying the expensive kimono, Battousai now found himself at a sandal and sock booth. He easily decided on white odori tabi socks. On the other side, he had to choose between geta, zori and tatami sandals. Purchasing a pair of zori sandals that were purple and had white straps, he moved on.

Hearing a shout from behind, he turned to see a stall across the path selling hair and kimono accessories. "I see that you have a kimono, sandals and socks, but there's more needed for kimono wearing, you know."

Battousai wasn't exactly a kimono shopper, so he didn't have a very clear idea of what was needed. "What else do I need?"

The vendor smiled, happy that he had a perspective customer. "Well you need a slip for underneath the kimono." Holding up some white material that consisted of a white cotton top and skirt, he handed it to the assassin. "This juban will do nicely. Now, come over here to this side." The man ushered Battousai to the wide variety of obi belts. "You'll need to choose one from each group. For the complete obi, you will need a koshi-himo sash, a date-jime belt and an obi-jime." Seeing Battousai's lost expression, he went to the end of the table. "Or, you can get a pre-tied butterfly obi belt that already comes with the other three accessories."

"That might be best," Battousai reasoned. He didn't really think that an American (if she was indeed telling the truth) would know how to tie an obi very well.

"Okay, that's a wise decision. It's much easier to put on and arrange. Now, you'll need to choose your colors and patterns. If you want a pattern, that is."

Battousai pointed to a pink and purple butterfly obi that had a blue koshi-himo sash and the same blue shade for a date-jime belt. The obi-jime was a light pink that matched with the flowers and blossoms on the kimono pattern.

Wrapping everything up, the man asked, "One question if I may: is the young woman that you're buying this kimono for unmarried?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because you bought a furisode kimono and if she was married, then that would've been the wrong choice," the vendor clarified.

'Never knew that kimono shopping would be so complicated,' Battousai inwardly thought. Moving over to the hair ribbons, a deep purple ribbon that matched perfectly with the kimono caught his attention. "That would be great for Kaoru," he rationalized, only seconds later catching what he said.

Sudden recognition dawned on the manslayer. Everything purple had caught his eye and everything purple reminded him of Kaoru. Enraged with what he was thinking he shouted, "What's so great about purple?!" he yelled to no one in particular. "Why the hell does everything purple make me think of that girl?!" But, it was actually pretty obvious as to why. All of Kaoru's outifts had at least some purple on them. Most of her makeup was purple. And also, her eyes were purple. _Everything_ was purple.

The kimono vendor's words came back to him. 'You think about her more than you believe you do.' She was right. That was completely true. So did that mean that everything else she had said had some accuracy? Maybe he was ... in love with her. In rage at that thought, Battousai drew his katana out of it's sheath and sliced the stand of a nearby stall, some tofu falling in front of his incensed body. Drawing back his foot, he kicked the offending object out of sight. "The _fuck _I love her. The Battousai loves _no one!_" But, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but belive the old woman.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally you all now know why this fanfiction is titled, 'Everything Purple.' Well, at least hopefully you know why. Just read the second to last paragraph if you didn't catch it. Does it make sense? Anyways, at least I didn't take more than a month to update, now did I? As promised, I will now move on to review responses! 

For this chapter, I had to do some research on kimono stuff and the like. The first thing that I found out was that the plural form of 'kimono' is actually 'kimono' as well. I didn't know that (obviously) and it still sounds weird without that 's' on the end, but that's the proper way, so I decided to have it that way. I hope that I was pretty close to what was needed for a kimono and everything. I'm not Japanese and I've never been there and I haven't really read a Japanese history or culture book, so I might be way off, but I tried, right?

_- violetjewelz  
_

* * *

**Review Responses-**

_Brittanie Love:_ Thanks for reviewing! :) It means mucho much!!

_Blonde Goth: _Oh, no! I don't mind at all! Go ahead and learn 'em! Next time some jackass (pardon my french) insults you, spit 'em right at him! I totally agree with you: I love making up new words! It's fun saying them and having people look at you, totally confused! It's priceless! And I know I'm definitely late, but: Happy Belated Birthday!

_KenKao4Eva: _Yes, Battousai is pretty mean, but sooner or later, Kaoru will show him that love conquers all! Woo-hoo! GO LOVE!!

_SukiYumi:_ Don't worry, I'm not going to go on hiatus again (hopefully)! Oh, and you don't sound like an infomercial to me! I hate those things. They're so long and boooring!

_LADY HIEI:_ Thanks! At first in the summary I had him as the 'emotionless manslayer.' Can't really say he's emotionless now that he's met Kaoru, though! I was hoping nobody would think him as out of character, so I'm ecstatic to hear someone say that I did a good job portraying him!

_Darkygurl11: _Thank you, but I'm sorry to disappoint you; I can't update every second! :-(

_Raeyn-chan:_ You're not alone - B/K are my fave fics as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_The evil witch:_ Thank you very much for reading and then reviewing!

_Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane: _Yup, I'm back! Hopefully for good, huh? That was my favorite part as well! Go Kaoru! GIRL POWER FOREVER! -giggles- Thankies!

_Anime-fangirl1: _Lol! Thanks! Not only complementing me on my writing skills, but my vocabulary as well! Thanks very much!! -smiles-

_scythe195: _Don't worry about if you review early or late. I'm just so happy that you reviewed!

_The Man Slayer: _Really?! You were close to crying? You thought it was moving! That review and compliment really means a lot to me! That's one of the best compliments that I've ever received on my writing! Thanks soooo much! -huggles-

_Katherat:_ Thanks!! I hope I updated soon enough ... ? Probably not. -laughs- Oh well!

_demomisao:_ Thanks for the compliment and review!

_KaoruGal:_ I know what you mean! I don't think anything can make Battousai not sexy and drop-dead gorgeous, but you never know. I'd love a long review!! :-) Did I update soon enough to receive one?

_FANG SISTER 1 aka:RAY: _Thanks for the review! I promise to continue!


	10. Purple Rain

**Everything Purple**  
_violetjewelz _

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters associated with the great manga/anime. Wish I did, though ...

**Chapter 10:** Purple Rain

* * *

For the next few days, every time that Battousai needed to run an "errand" (as she liked to call his assassinations) or he had to talk with Katsura, she would practice the four songs that she had selected to sing for the dinner that was now only a few hours away. And, as Kaoru had noticed shortly after Battousai had given her the beautiful kimono, he seemed to be away from her more often than ever before. In fact, she thought with melancholy, sometimes it appeared as though he was trying his utmost to distance himself from her.

With that thought, Kaoru's mood darkened slightly. Had she done something to offend him? For the past few days she had tried so hard to be compatible and did most of what he asked of her. Compared to how she acted when the two of them first met, she was almost completely submissive. Then again, what she considered submissive was still defiant to some men—Battousai included.

Abandoning such depressing thoughts, she launched herself into another song, trying to stray her mind from any sadness and focus on the infectious beat of the song. A minute into her song, she realized she had forgotten to tell Katsura the names of her songs and to check with him to make sure that they were all appropriate for the dinner. But, since the dinner was only a few hours away, she figured there couldn't be much change.

But, after finishing on a lingering and melodious A, Kaoru conceived it would be best just to make sure and so she quickly rushed out of the room and ran off to find Katsura.

It didn't take Kaoru very long to find the Battousai's boss, for she crashed into him as she dashed around a corner, sending her tumbling and causing Katsura to stumble slightly.

"Eep!" she exclaimed as fell backwards onto the ground. After dusting herself off, she stood back up and walked up to Katsura. "Oh, I apologize, Kogoro-san, for my clumsiness. Please forgive me."

Katsura only smiled, waving away her apology with a swish of his hand. "Don't worry about it. But, you appear to be in a hurry. Might I ask what is wrong?"

"Of course, Kogoro-san," she said with a smile of her own. "I was looking for you to make sure my song selections met your approval."

The smile on Katsura's face fell as Kaoru gave him her explanation. "You mean, no one told me?"

Kaoru's own smile faltered at Katsura's words. "Told me ... what?"

"That the dinner has been cancelled," he replied, guiltily.

"Oh," she uttered, a hand coming up to her mouth. "Oh..."

"Yes, my dear. I'm sorry, someone should've told you sooner," he sincerely apologized.

"No, no; please don't worry about it," she assured him. "But, if I may be so bold as to ask _why_ it has been cancelled?"

Katsura was at first reluctant to enlighten her on this fact, but he soon gave in to her curious gaze. "Shinpachi and his second troop Shinsengumi are planning to attack the home of the foreign diplomat, Roches. Normally we wouldn't care about just one man, but when we actually get leads of a Shinsengumi attack, well ... we take that as an opportune moment to attack."

"I see," Kaoru managed to say once Katsura finished. "And is ... Battousai going to go?"

Katsura sent Kaoru a suspicious look. "Of course he is; all of our assassins are going. Why wouldn't _he_?"

Seeing Katsura's suspicions, she quickly answered, "Oh, no reason at all! I was daft to even _think_ that he wouldn't go."

"Himura and the others have already left a few minutes ago, so I'll be joining them after I can find my stupid sword," Katsura mumbled as he slid by Kaoru and started to search for the mentioned weapon.

"Right, well, okay ... I guess I'll just go back ... upstairs," Kaoru mentioned to no one in particular as she walked back to whence she had rushed.

* * *

Sighing as she flopped into an empty chair, Kaoru cursed Battousai for not feeling the need to aware her of the mission. She had already changed into the gorgeous purple kimono and had been ready to sing at the dinner (she wanted the few hours beforehand to focus solely on warming up), and didn't have the heart to change out of it and back into her normal clothes. 

It was such a shame, really. She had so much wanted to impress the Battousai with what she considered her newfound elegant beauty, but he was gone and it was safe to say that he wouldn't be back until late at night, when she would be in bed and out of the kimono.

That thought then made her begin to contemplate her feelings for the infamous manslayer, Why would she want him to see her at her most beautiful? Unless of course she was trying to vie for his attention and ... No, no. That couldn't be it. Why would she want the notorious Hitokiri Battousai in the way she was thinking?

However, unlike the Battousai, Kaoru was more open to new ideas and innovations and so she didn't fully put away the thought of being in love with the assassin. Suddenly, Kaoru felt the need to talk to Battousai and to see if perhaps the feelings she believed she was feeling were absolutely true, but of course he wasn't here.

Abruptly standing up, Kaoru suddenly thought of an idea. If the Battousai wouldn't come to her, then she would just have to go to _him_!

* * *

When Kaoru finally found the house of the Roches guy a few hours later, she began to have second thoughts. People were going to be _killed_ tonight and she wanted to talk to the Battousai in the midst of all the blood spraying? When it was possible that bloodlust could easily have taken over his control so much that he wouldn't stop even if he saw a defenseless woman such as herself? 

'No! I must do this,' Kaoru thought to herself emphatically. 'He wouldn't kill me. I'm insane to think such an atrocious thing.'

While it was true that she had found the diplomat's house, she wasn't near it. It was a few blocks away, and she could only _see _it.

It wasn't until exactly a block away that she started to hear the pain filled screams of the murdered. The horrendous yelling and screaming brought Kaoru to reconsidering a second time, but she cast away her qualms and trudged onwards. "I must do this, I must do this, I must do this," she repeated out loud over and over again, the words forming into a continuous mantra.

Then, when she tripped over something in her path and saw the eyes of a decapitated head gazing at her with glazed, lifeless eyes, she abandoned all thoughts and started to run forward. "Must _not_ do this, must _not _do this," she shrieked as she literally dove into an alleyway to hide from a man in blue robes. Okay, well they weren't exactly _robes_, but ... whatever. She deduced that he was a member of the Shinsengumi—and therefore an enemy.

When the blue-robed man started backing into the alley, fighting another man, she backed herself up a little father into the alley as well. A few more Shinsengumi ran to the man's aid and soon the unknown enemy fighter was fighting all five of the men in blue.

In a feat of unbelievable speed, the man became an invisible blur and, in seconds, killed all five men. When the blur came to a halt when all the men had died, Kaoru's eyes widened in shock at the identity of the killer—the Battousai!

"Battousai!" she whispered, decidedly softer than the yell she had intended.

The amber-gold gaze of the assassin turned to Kaoru and he took up a fighting stance, relaxing only after his eyes had registered that the intruder was no threat.

A wet feeling entered Kaoru's mind and she felt moisture falling upon her skin. Glancing up, she gasped as she saw that it wasn't raining. No, it was raining, but it wasn't raining water ... it was raining _blood_. "B-blood!" she stuttered in shocked amazement. "It's raining ... _blood!_"

As she diverted her eyes from above her to Battousai, she noticed that his eyes lightened minutely and his gaze fell ever so infinitesimally towards the ground. It was as if he was ... ashamed?

A minute later, Kaoru knew for certain that her words, but mostly the fact that she had seen him kill so many men at once so ruthlessly (this was so far worse upon her eyes—but not her emotions—then when he had killed Hajami) did not please the Battousai.

Feeling as if it were a duty to comfort the manslayer, she stepped closer to him and lifted his chin gently with her right hand. "Batto–" she began, but then she corrected herself. "No, _Kenshin_, please look at me."

Kaoru couldn't help but keep in mind that when she had called him by his real name, his muscles had tightened against her touch. However, after a long sigh of what Kaoru could only consider longing, he looked up into her eyes.

"What color do you see?" she asked him, quietly.

"Red," he said. "The blood," he added, as if to explain why he thought red was what he saw.

"No, not red," she told him, her gaze boring into his amber eyes as she repeated her question. "What color?"

He remained silent for a few minutes, his eyes studying her own, memorizing the shade of her purple contacts, but finally said, "Purple."

"Yes, purple." Lifting his head to the sky with her hand, Kaoru made sure he was looking into the blood rain. "Now what color?" she inquired, hoping that her ploy had succeeded and he wouldn't say red.

"Red," he said, but then corrected himself as he blinked quickly at me. "No, purple."

"Yes, that's right," she murmured as she brought his head back down to eye-level. "Purple rain—_not_ red."

"Sing for me," Battousai ordered rather randomly, the request ironically reminding her of her favorite musical, _Phantom of the Opera_.

His brusque command brought Kaoru out of the odd daze she was in; he sure had changed temperament quickly and swiftly. From meek and hurt, to cold and demanding.

"W-what?"she exclaimed, confused at his curt order.

"Sing, Kaoru. I was wanting to hear your voice tonight, but then ... duty calls."

Kaoru's eyes widened at first by him calling her by her first name, and then again at his admittance of wanting to hear her voice. There was no way that she could deny him a simple song, and besides, she knew just the _perfect_ song to sing.

"Okay, Kenshin, I'll sing ... for _you_."

Unlike the first time when she had called him by his real name, he actually managed to ... _smile_ this time? No, it couldn't have been a smile—he doesn't smile. It had to have been a smirk. Yes, that was it: a smirk. Humming the first note of the song to ensure that she would stay in tune, Kaoru began a Prince song.

_I never meant to cause you any sorrow  
I never meant to cause you any pain  
I only wanted to one time see you laughing  
I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain_

_I only wanted to see you bathing in the purple rain  
I never wanted to be your weekend lover  
I only wanted to be some kind of friend  
Baby I could never steal you from another  
It's such a shame our friendship had to end_

_Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain_

_I only wanted to see you underneath the purple rain  
Honey I know, I know, I know times are changing  
It's time we all reach out for something new_

_That means you too  
You say you want a leader  
But you can't seem to make up your mind  
I think you better close it_

_And let me guide you to the purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain_

_If you know what I'm singing about up here  
C'mon raise your hand_

_Purple rain purple rain_

_I only want to see you, only want to see you_

_In the purple rain_

When Kaoru's last note faded out, a sound filled her ears—Kenshin's laughter. Why the heck was he laughing? What was so darn funny about that song? She was trying to be romantic here, for Christ's sake!

Apparently she had voiced her thoughts out loud, because Kenshin decided to answer her questions. "You wanted me to laugh."

"I did?" she said, not understanding when she had requested such a silly thing.

"Yes, you sang, _'I only wanted to one time see you laughing. I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain_.'"

"Oh, yes, you're right," she admitted, beginning to like his laughter—the deep and rich tones that left her knees shaking ever so slightly. Plus, the way that his heated amber eyes gazed at her in such a sensual way that made her think incongruous thoughts only added to her growing attraction towards him. Not being able to refrain herself, she sang, "I'm all shook up!"

"You're shook up? What do you–" the manslayer started to ask.

"Sorry! An Elvis song came into mind when I was thinking of ... yeah," Kaoru explained, a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Oh, and do you mind singing this song for me?" An all too-knowing smile appeared on Kenshin's lips.

"Well, I suppose ..." she reluctantly said as she once again broke into song.

_Well bless my soul  
What's wrong with me?  
I'm itching like a woman on a fuzzy tree  
My friends say I'm actin' wild as a bug  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!_

_Well my hands are shaky and my knees are weak  
I can't seem to stand on my own two feet  
Who do you thank when you have such luck?  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!_

_Please don't ask me what's on my mind  
I'm a little mixed up, but I'm feelin' fine  
When I'm near that boy that I love best  
My heart beats so it scares me to death!_

_He touched my hand what a chill I got  
His lips are like a volcano that's hot  
I'm proud to say he's my buttercup  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!_

_My tongue gets tied when I try to speak  
My insides shake like a leaf on a tree  
There's only one cure for this body of mine  
That's to have the boy that I love so fine!_

Kaoru never would have known what happened next, it was so unexpected.

Kenshin had closed the distance between the two of them, placed his arms around her waist, and pulled her into him, inhaling the jasmine scent of her silk, smooth hair. Moving one hand up higher and onto the small of her back, his lips slowly came down and before Kaoru knew what was happening, the cold-hearted assassin was kissing her.

Nothing in all her years of life could have prepared her for Kenshin Himura. His kiss sent an explosive thrill crashing through her body and her heart raced with guilty pleasure. This, heaven help her, was exactly what she had dreamed her first kiss would be like.

He urged her lips apart, hungrily plundering her mouth; she gave eagerly. He tasted of sake and smoke and male, the thin and soaked gi doing little to separate his skin from pressing against her like sun-warmed steel. She moaned softly against his lips and wrapped her hands around his neck, drinking him in more deeply. She kissed him in sheer abandon, knowing that she might not ever get this chance again.

Kaoru eagerly slipped her hands inside his gi and caressed his velveteen skin, marveling over the breadth of shoulders and the sculpted iron of his arms while his hands moved to gather her hair, gently dragging her hair back. His hot, wanton mouth left hers and moved down her neck. His hands, so clever and sure from experience, found the obi securing Kaoru's kimono together, waiting for any protest from Kaoru before he continued and unfastened the obi, the silk fabric falling away and spreading her kimono to allow him a generous view of Kaoru's creamy smooth skin.

Kenshin broke their passionate kiss to step back and admire Kaoru's whole body, a groan of male satisfaction escaping his throat as he drank in her womanly curves. His lust-filled eyes trailed up to her face as he whispered, huskily, "_Now_ you can say that my lips are like a volcano ... and speak from experience."

Kaoru could only let out a small moan of protest of being left alone. Walking over to Kenshin, she held out her hands, silently begging for him to embody her with his embrace once more. Automatically, he did as she asked and she cradled her head in the crook of his neck.

Kenshin's hot breath hit Kaoru's cheek caressingly, and she sighed in pleasure, content to be in Kenshin's arms—content just to be _with_ Kenshin.

"Do you really love this boy so fine?" he sensually breathed into her ear, playing with a strand of her raven hair.

Kaoru couldn't place the exact moment in time when she had fallen in love with him, but she knew that was precisely what had happened. And because of that realization, she didn't hesitate to reply, "Yes, I do." Turning her head so that she gazed directly into Kenshin's amber orbs, a smile tugged on her lips. "So, may I have that cure for this body of mine?"

"Yes," he answered, his head bending towards her. "You may have me."

And, as the purple rain continued to drizzle among the incipient lovers, the former heartless manslayer captured the young time traveler's lips in a second kiss, promising and ensuring her future—their future ... _together_.

**- Fin -**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** Well, there's the long-awaited finale of _Everything Purple_. Kind of short for an ending, I know, but I tried my best to lengthen it out. I'm really worried that this ending was kind of abrupt and that the two 'fell in love' way too quickly. Does it seem that way to you guys, as well? If you do review, please tell me if you think their feelings changed too abruptly, because I would _really_ like to know!

I revised all nine chapters before this one to make the fact that Kaoru has contacts (_that's_ what makes her eyes purple) much more obvious. I reread this story and realized that it wasn't even intuitively obvious, so I felt it best to add a sentence or two. I also corrected a few spelling mistakes and _a lot_ of grammar (I've learned mucho grammar since August of last year).

I also apologize for the Elvis in this chapter. Even though I'm only fifteen, I really do love him and his songs, and when I wrote that Kaoru was thinking those kind of thoughts, I had her say I'm all shook up, and I was like, _'Hey! That's an Elvis song; I just **have** to use it!'_ So, I did! -giggles- So, yes, I apologize for that.

As for the Prince song, I absolutely love that song. I love it so much that I accidently burnt it on a CD _twice_ (and on the same _exact_ CD). Guess I wanted to be sure that I had the song. Hehe! Besides, I just thought it would be perfect for this scene. Forget Tomoe and her 'it's raining blood' and then just leaving it at that, _without_ trying to comfort the Battousai (Oh, and I have nothing against Tomoe for all those Tomoe-lovers out there).

Anywho, I really hope that this ending satisfied you guys and pacified your desire for more of the story. Please, _please_ do review. The first chapter and the last are always (at least in my opinion) the chapters where reviews matter the most. Reviews matter _all_ the time, but this is when I _really, **really**_ love to get reviews!

Thanks for sticking with me while I've been on hiatus and all that annoying stuff and reading every chapter, even with the horrible grammar mistakes. It really means a lot to me, so thanks to all you loyal and wonderful reviewers and readers.

* * *

Thanks _especially _to my most loyal and prolific reviewers. Here are how many chapters you reviewed: 

_**Out of nine chapters**_

**-8-**  
_Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane  
KenKao4eva  
kenshin's-angel_

**-7-**  
_Brittanie Love  
Kaoru Gal_

**-6-**  
_SukiYumi_

**-5-**  
_Diamond Fox  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ_

**-4-**  
_The evil witch  
scythe195_

I am extremely grateful for these amazing ten reviewers. Every time I posted a new chapter and saw your reviews, I immediately recognized your usernames and was so ecstatic to see you guys and gals reviewing _yet again!_ Its because of reviewers like you that made writing this story such a blast (now doesn't _that_ sound cheesy). So, once again, **_THANKS SO MUCH_**, you all! –huggles–

_Se amo! Je t'aime! Aishiteru!_

_**- violetjewelz**_


End file.
